Marauding Adventures
by siriusfan21
Summary: Lily, Lynsay, the Marauders, and a mysterious friend's adventures at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
ok here goes my second attempt at a fanfic...computer crashed the other one and I decided it was no good- plus I forgot my password hehe oops...  
  
for starters:  
  
i'm not gonna refer to stuff from the actual time when lily and james where living in... I'm going to use the century we're living in now thanks and refer to more recent inventions ect. Its just easier to relate that way and I know I'll not mess up any information that might not have happened during the time they lived this is just my fun way to imagine what it could have been like in the time of the maurauders that I happen to be sharing with other ppl...polite criticism is appreciated... if its just cruel I'll probably ignore it anyway lol. Got any complaints or ideas for the story then email me...I'll work on it haha P.S.- There won't be any sick sex chapters so if that's what your looking for you might as well stop you pervert lol  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is the disclaimer for the entire story just so I don't have to write it over and over again... because I have more important things to do and we all know that wonderful harry potter and all things related belong to J.K. Rowling, minus made up characters by yours truly...it wouldn't be fair if she got them too :p...so yeah not mine hers you know the drill by now. I'm not J.K. Rowling posing as someone else as much as I might like to think.  
  
(A/N this starts right after Lily defends Snape in OotP and walks away)  
  
"Ooh that slimy scumbag actually thinks the way to get a date with me is to make fun..." Lily started muttering as she stormed back to the castle. "Thank Merlin this year is almost over!" she added in frustration.  
"Lils! Lils WAIT!" shouted her friend Lynsay Cambridge. She knew Lynsay would probably be the only one to calm her and possibly get her in a better mood so she slowed up and made the mistake of turning around very abruptly, right into Lynsay who had been running full speed to catch up with Lily.  
"UGH! Way to go Lily, that's another memory for the book right there."Lynsay said while rubbing her head and laughing in her quiet manner. Lily looked at her friend and decided she must be one of the quietest sweetest girls at Hogwarts. Sure Lily had quite a few people that wanted to be the best of friends with her but she was never very close to them. She and Lynsay were pretty good friends but Lynsay always enjoyed doing the more quieter activities, which didn't bother Lily a bit because she had some time to reflect upon her day and about her best friend that she longed to see this summer who had moved back to America right before she got her letter to Hogwarts almost 6 years ago. They had been keeping in touch by muggle post ever since she had gone. The last time she visited was the summer before Lily's 3rd year at Hogwarts. Her name was Peyton Starr and their parents were best friends so naturally they grew up together. Something had been missing from Lily ever since she left and no matter how many people she knew none could ever compare to her best friend Peyton.  
"Lily...earth to Lily?" Lynsay said in her quiet demeanor.  
"Huh? Sorry Lyn must have zoned out there for a second..."Lily replied.  
  
"It's alright...uh when did we get down here?" Lynsay asked, just noticing they had fallen onto the ground.  
"Must have been when we collided...as usual." Lily answered giggling. She and Lynsay had run into each other so many times over the years they had lost count. It seemed like every time one of them moved they ended up smacking into the other and landing on the ground.  
Soon their giggles burst into full fledged laughter and they were laying face down in the fresh summer grass taking no notice of the students who were heading back to the castle since the entertainment at the lake was over. The Marauders came wandering by and looked at the girls in amusement.  
"Oy and I thought I was nutters." Sirius said aloud while looking at the two girls, one who had just been screaming like a mad woman at James about 10 minutes earlier. "Girls are so weird." He added.  
"Especially Evans, she knows she likes me but she is just trying to hide it under a false hate for me." James said matter of factly.  
Lily looked up after he had come to this conclusion.  
"Why James Potter whatever took you so long to figure it out? That's all I've been waiting for is for you to come right out and say what you already know I'm feeling about you." She said sweetly to him while batting her eyelashes.  
James gave his friends an I-told-you-so look and turned back to face Lily. Lily kept leading him on and James barely noticed they were slowly walking back towards the lake.  
"James...I...I...I've been waiting a long time to do this and-" Lily started to say while leaning in closer to James.  
James flashed the famous Potter grin and got a sort of far away look in his eyes. "And?" James said thinking Lily was going to kiss him.  
"And well- close your eyes ok?" Lily said  
"Alright then...let's have it then." James replied.  
"Well if you're sure you're ready?" Lily asked once more trying to contain her smirk.  
"Oh I'm posit- AHHHH" James yelled right when Lily pushed him into the water.  
"Don't you EVER assume that I'm going to fall all over you like the other girls here do you arrogant little scumbag. Maybe next time you want to ask a girl out on a date you'll have a little more respect for them and yourself and not just assume they will say yes all the time. You need to grow up Potter and get a life then you can come and talk to me but until then just sod off." Lily said calmly leaning by the side of the water before standing and walking back to the castle with Lynsay.  
"Tough luck mate." Sirius said helping his best friend out of the water.  
"You know maybe you should consider that advice James." Remus finally said.  
"Too right you are Moony...can't have the girls getting too shirty with you all the time Prongs." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Don't you even start Padfoot you're just as bad as him if not worse, so maybe both of you will take Lily's advice." Remus replied once more before walking back to the castle to study for a few more exams. Remus hardly ever spoke out about his friend's behavior but he thought today might be a good time to start. Frankly Sirius and James were a little stunned. If Remus really thought that... then well... some of it must be true. They had a lot of respect for Remus and thought about everything that had happened that day on their way back to the castle. They could hear Peter behind them puffing along and trying to keep up with their long strides.  
Before any of the Hogwarts students knew it they were boarding the Hogwarts Express to head back home for the summer. Lily and Lynsay did outstanding on their OWLs, as well as the Marauders. Well except for Peter of course, he barely managed to pass, but pass he did and the little rat managed to make it to 6th year with the rest of his friends. Lily was shaking with excitement on the train ride home. She couldn't wait to see Peyton, who was going to be with her and Lily's parents at Kings Cross to pick her up. Peyton merely thought Lily was away at a prep school in the country so she was to meet them at a different platform. She had been thinking about telling Peyton she was a witch her entire life, and this summer she decided she might just get enough courage to do it. She was mostly afraid her friend would abandon her and call her a freak...much like her sister Petunia did. Lily did know if she could even stand that so that was the reason she had kept it a secret from her all these years. Lynsay and Lily were sharing a compartment and about thirty minutes after the trolley with snacks came they fell into a peaceful slumber and didn't awaken until the train stopped at Platform 9¾ at Kings Cross Station. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily was practically shaking all over when she awoke from the train ride to find they had just arrived at Kings Cross. Lynsay knew how happy Lily was to finally be seeing Peyton, she was sad she couldn't meet her but Lynsay and her family were leaving straight away for Egypt by portkey as soon as she got off the train. Lily and Lynsay hugged before they went to say goodbye to the Marauders. Lynsay was good friends with all four and Lily had a close bond with Sirius and Remus. Although Sirius sometimes agitated her along with James. Lynsay hugged each Marauder and wished them a happy summer and Lily was in such a good mood she hugged all four of them too, twice.

"Wow someone's in a good mood." Sirius said noticing the happy expression on her face.

"Well yeah my best friend since I was born is meeting me over by platform 11. I'm so excited! Her and her family has come from America to stay with us this summer." Lily bursted out excitedly.

"Ooh American babes..." Sirius said with a kind of far away look in his eyes.

"Haha yeah Siri she's great...I'll invite you all over this summer to meet her ok?" Lily said with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Maybe you can floo in for a couple of days from Egypt ok Lyn?" noticing her friends sad expression on missing out on the phone.

"Okay!" Lynsay said.

"Umm...even me Evans?" James said a little tentatively.

"Well lets see, yes Potter even you. On a few conditions that I will owl you about at a later time." Lily said.

"Great, thanks Evans." James said sincerely to her for once. She smiled at him. Wow Lily Evans just smiled at James Potter intentionally. All of her friends must have thought this friend had to be something really special.

"I'll owl you all about the plans soon ok? I've got to go!" Lily said while practically skipping through the platform. She raced to platform 11 and saw Peyton's back to her. Lily ran and tackled her from behind.

"OOF WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted the person Lily had tackled. "Gerrof me!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry please forgive me I thought you were one of my friends I hadn't seen in a very long time." Lily gushed fully embarrassed. The woman looked very harassed and walked briskly away muttering about insane children. Laughter echoed about four feet away from a thoroughly embarrassed Lily and she turned to find Peyton lying on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Oh you..." Lily started before running and jumping on her, smothering her in a hug.

"I missed you too Lily but that is no reason for you to be attacking innocent women." Peyton said in a mother like voice.

"I thought she was you! It was an innocent mistake!" Lily said giggling. "Things like that always happen to me so I'm kinda used to it by now though"

"Hullo Callista, good to see you again Caden." Lily said to Peyton's mum and dad embracing them in a hug. They were her godparents as were Lily's parents to Peyton.

"Lovely to see you again too Lily dear. You've all grown up since I saw you last." Callista Starr said with a few tears in her eyes.

"The girls are just growing up so fast. You all really ought to move back here before we miss out even more on each others families. We all miss you dreadfully." Meredith Evans said with a few tears in her own eyes.

"Well we actually have some good news for you all that we can announce once we get back to the house Meredith." Caden Starr said.

"Alright then let's get going then!" Lily announced leading the way to the Evan's SUV parked outside.

They drove for about two hours to the Evan's large estate in the country outside of London. They had their own lake and swimming pool and Lily loved her home more than any other place in the world since she shared so many wonderful memories with her family and Peyton and her family there. When Lily and Peyton opened the door they were knocked to the ground by Shaylee, Peyton's four year old sister, and Madison, Lily's four year old sister.

"Hey munchkins! I missed you guys." Lily said squeezing them. Lily and Peyton had a lot of tolerance for their two younger sisters, whom they cared very deeply for. Petunia, Lily's older sister, on the other hand was not on their favorite persons list.

"Well if it isn't the little freak arriving home for the summer. Good now the two little brats are your problem because I have to go get ready to meet my Vernie for dinner. Tonight's our three month anniversary." Petunia said harshly to Lily. Shaylee and Madison had most likely given Petunia a hard time while the adults had gone to pick up Lily, as they didn't care too much for Petunia's attitude either.

"They aren't brats Tunia and Lily isn't a freak." Peyton said through clenched teeth. If there was one thing she couldn't stand more than people hurting her little sister and Madison it was someone hurting Lily, emotionally or physically, they would have to deal with Peyton. Which was not a good thing at all. "Go get ready and leave us alone Tunia."she said with a glare.

"Humph" Petunia sputtered indignantly and headed upstairs to get ready for her date with Vernon Dursley, high school dropout and drill extraordinaire.

"Lils it's great to finally be back with you. I've missed you so much. You look gorgeous as always." Peyton said picking up Madison.

"Thanks Pey... I've missed you a great deal too. You look so beautiful...truly grown up now even though your only 16." Lily said while grabbing Shaylee.

"My dad says he has a great surprise for us all so let's go to the den and find out shall we?" Peyton suggested. Lily nodded and followed.

"Ok now that everyone is here." Caden began "Everyone... we are moving back home... to be here with you all."

"Really dad? That's wonderful! Finally after all these years." Peyton said excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait Peyton this is going to be just like old times... except... where will you be going to school?" Lily questioned, feeling her heart sink into her stomach knowing that Peyton could never attend Hogwarts.

"Well...umm Lily you see-"Peyton started off, looking at her parents for support, who nodded encouragingly "I'm a witch Lily and I've been studying magic at an American school, and you probably think I'm nutters right now but you just have to believe me Lily! Please don't think I'm some kind of freak cause I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend and-"

"Whoa there." Lily cut her off. Peyton stared at her hopefully. "After all these years we've been hiding the same secret from one another in fear that the other would think we were freaks." Lily giggled.

"What are you going on about?" Peyton questioned with a funny look on her face.

Lily began telling Peyton and her family about attending Hogwarts and how she and her family were afraid of telling Peyton's family about Lily being a witch because they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Turns out Peyton's parents had been keeping their magic a secret from the Evan's their entire life. Sometimes it was a little unbearable having to make sure they didn't slip up a few times around them and Mr. Starr was called to America by the Ministry of Magic before Lily got her letter to Hogwarts. Everyone laughed but felt a sort of pang at their hearts knowing all this time they could have been so much closer than they already were, but it didn't matter now that they all knew each others secret. The two families celebrated the entire night making plans for moving into their old house next to the Evan's estate and transferring Peyton to Hogwarts. Lily couldn't even begin to explain the immeasurable feeling in her heart. It felt like it was about to burst. It was one of the best days of her life falling asleep next to her friend and finally falling into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"Children need encouragement. If a kid gets an answer right, tell him it was a lucky guess. That way he develops a good, lucky feeling." –Jack Handey-  
  
Oh yeah my old account was bella1015 so if I use any thing from that story it really is mine I'm not copying from that one. Well I am but seeing as how its mine to begin with it doesn't really matter...besides I can't even remember the password to that one. Sorry lol  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Peyton come on!! WAKE UP!" Lily shouted excitedly to her sleepy friend.  
  
"Get the birds away!" Peyton screamed sitting up suddenly.  
  
"Err...Peyt there aren't any birds" Lily said with a giggle. It was common knowledge to anyone who was close to Peyton that she had an immense fear of birds. Birds of any kind simply freaked her out including owls. She had a hard time keeping in contact with her magical friends because of this. She sort of had a few bad encounters with birds in the past.  
  
"Ugh must have been another horrid nightmare. Their beady little eyes are always staring at me...just staring and staring." Peyton said trying to suppress a shudder.  
  
"Well don't worry we are gonna have a wonderful day despite your birdmares." Lily responded with another giggle. She and Peyton referred to her bird nightmares as birdmares.  
  
"Sounds great Lils. What's on the agenda for today?" Peyton asked suddenly wide awake, even though she happened to be a very late sleeper.  
  
"Swimming, eating, the usual. Whatever you want to do." Lily responded. "Only I can't drive anywhere yet seeing as how I haven't turned 16 quite yet."  
  
"Oh don't worry because I can." Peyton said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lily liked that glint, even though it usually meant something crazy, wild, and maybe even dangerous.  
  
"Lord help the pedestrians" Lily giggled. Peyton sent a mock glare her way.  
  
"I'm not THAT horrid of a driver Tiger Lily" Peyton said, using the nickname Lily detested.  
  
"Oh lets not start that awful nickname again." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright let's just jump in the lake for starters! We can take Madi and Shaylee with us." Peyton suggested. Lily nodded in agreement and they changed into bathing suits and got their sisters, excluding Petunia of course.  
  
The early part of the day was spent at the Evan's lake, affectionately known to Peyton as Tiger Lily Lake. Lily detested the name and insisted it be called something different, but to no avail the family thought it to be rather cute so it has been Tiger Lily Lake for as long as anyone can remember. The swung off the rope tied to a near by tree and Peyton's dad even bewitched a muggle raft to zoom around the lake at the rider's desired speed. They ordered pizza for lunch and luckily Petunia had left with her "Vernie" before the pizza arrived or else they would have to hear about the mounds of fat and calories that were loaded into the pizza. Petunia was a diet fanatic.  
  
"So what's there to do now that we have devoured the pizza?" Peyton asked. "Want to drive to the Leaky Cauldron and go to Diagon Alley, because I haven't been there in ages?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. What are we gonna drive?" Lily responded. "I can ask mom for the SUV I guess. Do you think you can drive that?"  
  
"Well of course Tiger." Peyton smirked. "We can even haul around some of your friends from Hogwarts in the back."  
  
"Well...the only person I really have a good time with at Hogwarts is Lynsay Cambridge... the girl I wrote to you about. Of course there is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black but those three and you are my only close friends." Lily said. "I never really got close to anyone after you moved away."  
  
"I'm sorry Lils." Peyton said, looking truly sorry indeed.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not. They are great friends and I'd rather have them and you than a million people who would only pretend." Lily said. "I'll go ask my mom, be right back." Lily ran to ask her mother for permission, keys, and cash. She came back quickly announcing they could go.  
  
"Wicked...let's roll." Peyton jumped around excitedly like a three year old on her way to Honeydukes. Lily loved her friend's crazy childlike personality and it was a fresh change from Lynsay's soft spoken attitude.  
  
Lily and Peyton drove the 30 to 45 minute trip to the Leaky Cauldron reminiscing about past adventures and giggling all the way there. Although if you asked anyone else the giggling might have sounded a lot more like cackling since they were basically wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.  
  
"Well how the bloody hell do you get into Diagon Alley again?" Peyton asked impatiently.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to remember the exact order you tap the bloody bricks to enter the damn place. Honestly you'd think they'd just have something simple to say. So simple the muggles wouldn't even guess it. Something like "Open Sesame" ya know? None of this tapping business." Peyton said quickly. Lily didn't bother suppressing a smile at her friend's bluntness. She always came out and said what she was feeling and never held back. A quality Lily didn't exactly possess. Peyton folded her arms and wrinkled her nose at the bricks waiting for Lily to open the entrance to the alley. Lily rolled her eyes and told her to watch carefully before tapping the bricks in order to open the entrance.  
  
"Ah... good to be home Tiger." Peyton said with a look of fondness on her face. The two friends walked down the street. Lily was being greeted by a great many people and wanting to be introduced to Peyton.  
  
"There's Frank Longbottom and his long time girlfriends Alice. They are a shoe in for next terms Head Boy and Girl jobs. You couldn't find a nicer couple in all of Hogwarts. Lucky Alice, Frank is rather dashing don't you think?" Lily said. "Loads of girls are jealous of Alice but none can really find a good reason to dislike her." Peyton merely nodded.  
  
"And who's that striking bloke over in front of Flourish and Blotts?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Oh Amos Diggory. He's in our year and Hufflepuff's quidditch teams newly elected captain. A bit of a player if you ask me but no where near as bad as Sirius Black and James Potter." Lily said, sounding a little disgusted when she said 'James Potter'.  
  
"Is James the one that always asks you on a date in a terribly rude manner?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Yes... and when we got off the Hogwarts express I was in such a good mood knowing that I was getting ready to see you that I mistakenly included an invitation to him to come to my house this summer to meet you with his friends. I really only meant to invite Sirius and Remus but oh well. I suppose if you invite one Marauder you invite them all." Lily sighed.  
"Well I thought you wrote to me that there were four Marauders? What about that Peter boy?" asked Peyton again, curious about these pranksters. She was actually somewhat of a prankster herself, as was Lily at one time. "Poor girl must have forgotten how to lighten up with some pranks while I was away." Peyton thought to herself.  
  
"I didn't invite Peter that rat. All he does is follow the other three around like a lost hippogriff. Great lump of a tag along that one is." Lily said with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. She believed Peter needed to become a little more independent. He was always relying on others to protect him. "Honestly, I can understand your friends protecting you sometimes but that boy has absolutely no backbone."  
  
"Sounds like a prat." Peyton said.  
  
"He really is a quite boy but I guess... I dunno something about him rubs me the wrong way. Anyway Potter's the real prat of the group." Lily explained launching into her story about the day at the lake after the OWLS.  
  
"That's awful Lils. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help with the yelling. I know who Snape is though. He and his family have been to quite a few ministry functions that I've had to attend with my father. He's rather rude and disgusting if you ask me, but he shouldn't have been that unkind to him." Peyton said. She made a face after all this that caused Lily to laugh and ask what the face was for.  
  
"Well I can't imagine seeing ol' Snivelly's graying underwear lying about anywhere much less while it was on his body." Peyton laughed. Lily joined in.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the insufferable mudblood Evans and her new little friend." Came an icy voice from behind Lily and Peyton. Peyton whipped around with her wand pointed to the neck of the cold voice from behind them.  
"Don't you ever call Lily that foul name again Malfoy." Peyton said threateningly, hatred flashing in her emerald eyes that rivaled Lily's own.  
  
"Peyton Starr what are you doing here, and hanging out with such dirty blood. Why you're a pureblooded witch who should have better taste in friends then this." Malfoy managed to squeeze out.  
  
"I don't think you want a repeat of the incident at the ball last year do you Lucy? Because I assure you it would be ten times worse now that you've insulted my closest friend." Peyton warned. A hint of fear flashed in Malfoy's eyes for a few moments, barely recognizable to anyone but Lily and Peyton, before he backed away from Peyton's raised wand.  
  
"I've an appointment to be getting to anyway. I do hope if you attend Hogwarts this year you are sorted into Slytherin. We could use a pureblooded beauty such as yourself in my house." Malfoy said with a slight bow, and turned to continue down the street.  
  
"Not a chance in hell I'd be sorted into a filthy house like Slytherin Malfoy." Peyton said to his retreating back. With a quick flick of her wand Malfoy's silvery blonde hair turned puke brown and although he didn't know if a large bit of acne sprouted upon his face. "Hope his appointment wasn't too important because he isn't going to make a very good impression."  
  
"Thanks Peyton, that stupid git Malfoy's had it in for me ever since he found out Snape's had a bit of a crush on me. Won't you get in trouble for using magic outside of school?" Lily asked.  
  
"Actually at my school summer after 4th year you can use magic outside of school, and I figure since I haven't really attended Hogwarts yet I'll be excused from that rule for a bit." Peyton said.  
  
"Lily, we saw everything and hurried over here." a panting Remus Lupin said from behind Peyton, along with the rest of his Marauding crew. Minus Peter since he was on holiday with his parents.  
  
"Thanks Remus but as you probably saw Peyton had it under control." Lily said to him. Remus, Sirius, and James looked at her a little questioningly when she said Peyton. "Oh I'm sorry Peyton this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Potter of course."  
  
"Thanks for the lovely introduction Evans." James remarked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, and guys this is Peyton Starr. She and her family are moving back here from America and she'll be attending Hogwarts when school starts." Lily explained.  
  
"Hello, it's good to finally meet the infamous Marauders." Peyton said.  
  
"You must be the reason our little Lilykins here was in such a good mood at Kings Cross. Such a good mood in fact she invited arch nemesis Jamesie here to visit you two this summer along with Remus and I." Sirius said throwing one arm over James shoulder and the other over Lily's, squeezing them close to him.  
  
"It's James ok not Jamesie?!!?" James shouted.  
  
"Ok JAMESIE you don't have to shout. You nearly busted my ear drum." Peyton laughed.  
  
"Great look what you've started Sirius." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well we saw what happened with Malfoy and I thought it was bloody brilliant." Remus said to Peyton.  
  
"Thanks, he knows better than to mess with me after an incident back in the day." Peyton said nonchalantly.  
  
"About that...what happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well let's just say at a ministry ball he danced with me a little to close for my liking and I hit him with every curse I knew." Peyton answered. "It wasn't a pretty site and his parents were furious. They had to take him to St. Mungo's where he stayed in rehab for a week."  
  
Lily hi-fived her and laughed along with the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Well I'm probably going to regret this later but you three can come back to my house with us for a bit today and floo home if you like." Lily said a little apprehensively.  
  
"Sounds simply spiffing to me dear Lillian" Sirius said bowing low to the ground in a ridiculous manner. His two friends rolled their eyes but nodded in agreement with him nonetheless.  
  
"Great I'll drive us back as soon as Lily and I have bought the newest racing broom." Peyton said excitedly and grabbed Lily by the hand and dragged her off to the Quidditch store. The Marauders ran along behind them, thoroughly just as excited to be going to one of their all time favorite stores with two girls no less.  
  
Lily and Peyton purchased the latest broom model. The three boys had already ordered them and merely picked up their purchases on the way out. Soon they were all piled into the SUV.  
  
"Alright everyone better buckle up." Lily said, mentally saying a silent prayer to herself.  
  
"I'm not that horrid of a driver." Peyton said sticking her tongue out at Lily very maturely. "Wild at times yes...terribly awful...no."  
  
Ten minutes into the ride Sirius and James became intrigued with the many buttons in the back seat. For instance they had already rolled the windows up and down a dozen times a piece and Lily was constantly turning around trying to explain things to them or get them to cut the crap. Remus and Peyton found it all very amusing because of Lily's mothering ways and the fact that the two trouble makers were barely paying a bit of attention to her scolding. Sirius was now begging Lily to switch him seats so he could play with the buttons in the front.  
  
"Come on Tiger let him have a little muggle fun." Peyton laughed while pulling the car over.  
  
"Hells bells let's just let him drive the rest of the way home." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Sirius said, completely missing the sarcasm.  
  
"HELL NO!" Peyton and Lily answered together very quickly.  
  
"Okay geez. Lily was the one that suggested it." Sirius said.  
  
Everyone rolled there eyes. Sirius played with the sunroof buttons and turned the air on cold and hot and blasted the radio with several stations. James was still fascinated with the power windows in the back seat. So fascinated that he was continually rolling the up and down. Peyton turned the child safety lock on all the windows.  
  
"Hey! Mines broken!" James whined.  
  
"Tough luck Prongsie. There are plenty of buttons up here though." Sirius said smugly.  
  
"No fair! Shove over Padfoot and make some room for me." James said while climbing into the front.  
  
"No problem mate." Sirius said scooting over.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Lily sighed. Peyton only laughed. She couldn't imagine this James Potter to be the one Lily always wrote of in her letters. The James Potter who was arrogant and a prat. Maybe Lily was over exaggerating... or maybe he changed. Whatever it was she decided she didn't mind the Marauders to much at all.  
  
They were about 10 minutes from the Evan's estate when Sirius declared his need to use the bathroom.  
  
"I need to piddle." Sirius stated.  
  
"Piddle?" Peyton questioned.  
  
"Yeah you know...piddle. Pee. Piddle just sounds so much cooler." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to wait 10 minutes because there aren't any bathrooms anymore from here on. Can't you hold it?" Peyton replied.  
  
"Nope." He said simply.  
  
"Well to ruddy bad cause we are almost there. Just try to think of something else. Or sing or something." Peyton said.  
  
"NO! DON"T sing!" Lily shouted. "Great...we'll never hear the end of this...nice going."  
  
"It can't be that bad?" Peyton said. Sirius' mouth turned into an evil sort of smile before he began his singing.  
  
"999,999,999 bottles of butterbeer on the wall. 999,999,999 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, you take one down pass it around-" Sirius began.  
  
"999,999,998 bottles of butterbeer on the wall!" Peyton cut him off. At first Sirius was a little surprised but Peyton just kept on singing and he joined right along. The rest of the 10 minute ride the two rambled on with the same bloody song. When they got to the Evan's Estate they were only on 999,999,944 bottles of butterbeer and Peyton even mentioned something about driving around a bit longer until they finished the entire song. Before Sirius could agree Lily, Remus, and James jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way up the driveway.  
  
"I think I need some butterbeer to drown myself in." James muttered.  
  
"Oh please do. You'd be saving me the trouble from having to later." Lily said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Ha ha ha" James said sarcastically.  
  
"Those two are quite a pair." Remus said thoughtfully about Sirius and Peyton. "Never have I ever heard a girl join right in with Sirius while he was singing an annoying song."  
  
"Me either Moony. Rather interesting" James said.  
  
Sirius had run out of the car and was doing a funny little dance in front of Lily.  
  
"Oh the bathroom is this way follow me." Lily said.  
  
After they showed Sirius the way to the bathroom and he had successfully err... 'piddled' as he fondly called it... Lily gave them a tour of the rest of the house. They all raced their brooms around the yard after Lily and Peyton introduced them to their parents. Turns out Peyton's parents knew James and Sirius's parents.  
  
"Pity you know mine." Sirius said darkly. "I'd just like to state I'm nothing like them."  
  
"I can see that dear." Callista Starr said to Sirius. She felt rather sorry for the boy, but she could tell he turned out much better than his family.  
  
After the broom racing they jumped into the lake for a swim when Peyton's father came out to visit.  
  
"Here Peyton I've brought you this to wear." Her father said merrily, thinking he was doing her a big favor by bringing a very very large T-shirt for her to wear over her bathing suit.  
  
"I'm not wearing that." Peyton said wrinkling her nose. "I've already got a swim suit."  
  
"If you could call it that." Caden said frowning at his daughter's attire. "It's rather skimpy."  
  
"It's fine dad... is there something else you needed?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes yes indeed. Tomorrow we are flooing back to our home in America to pack a few things and your mother and I have to take care of some business. We thought you might want to go and say goodbye to Jacob and your other friends. Of course Lily you Sirius, James, and Remus are invited to come along." Her father said happily.  
  
"Sure thanks daddy." Peyton said before he headed back to the house. Once she knew he was out of earshot a string of curse words escaped her mouth. "Shit Lils I forgot about Jacob...what am I going to do?"  
  
"Who's Jacob?" Remus asked.  
  
"My boyfriend of a year as of...bloody hell it was yesterday. Double Damn. I didn't even send him an owl...because well you know why Lily." Peyton said. She was upset because in all the excitement of moving back to what felt like her real home she had forgotten all about having to say goodbye to Jacob.  
  
"Uh why didn't you send him an owl?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Well you see, I don't really like birds. In fact I detest them. They scare the, as you might say, piddle out of me." Peyton said. Sirius laughed. "It's not funny ok? I always have rather bad experiences with them."  
  
"Sure whatever you say." Laughed Sirius.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to break up with him or something Peyt." Lily said changing the subject before Peyton knocked Sirius out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Peyton said sadly.  
  
"Well were you in love with him?" James asked simply  
  
"I don't think its really any of your busin-" Lily started, but Peyton cut her off.  
  
"Wait I want to see if there is a point to this. I don't' suppose I was really IN love with him more than the fact that I was in love with the IDEA of being in love. Sure I loved him because I consider him a friend...with benefits of course." She smirked. "But I guess it was more of a love like caring for someone not being actually IN love. It wasn't fireworks exploding; jump the fence, over the moon, past the stars, feels like your living in another galaxy type love."  
  
"Wow that was deep." Sirius said. Peyton laughed.  
  
"Thanks James for helping me see it that way." Peyton said and gave him a friendly hug. "Now I don't feel too bad about breaking up with him."  
  
"Ok you guys be here at 7:00 am tomorrow morning if you want to come with us." Lily said, while walking them to the fireplace.  
  
"Okay see you then Lilykins." Sirius replied.  
  
"Thanks for having us over today Evans." James said.  
  
"Yeah it was a lot of fun." Remus added.  
  
"No problem. See you guys tomorrow." Lily said  
  
"Later Marauders." Peyton said. The two girls crashed into bed early that night barely waiting for the next day to begin. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying not to wait to long to update my story. I know how frustrating it is to sit around and wait for something you've wanted to read and a new chapter comes out like once every 2 months. It's infuriating. So yeah I'm trying my best. So as I sit here listening to the lovely harry potter and the PoA soundtrack and eating my Pringles I've got the readers best interest at heart...in other words its Saturday night at 11:57 pm and I have nothing better to do and besides writing this really entertains me. So hope you enjoy!  
  
"Of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most."- Mark Twain  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The three Marauders flooed into the Evan's estate at exactly 7:00 am the next day.  
  
"My boys you're very prompt." Meredith Evans said as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace. She was very impressed since teenagers these days seemed to be later by the minute. She couldn't understand why Lily didn't like them as much as other people did.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Evan's because our mother's won't accept tardiness and we only assumed you wouldn't either." James said politely in a sickeningly sweet voice that would have made Lily want to gag.  
"Please boys call me Meredith. Mrs. Evans just sounds very old to me." She replied.  
  
"That goes for me too...except call me Callista of course." Said Peyton's mom.  
  
"You see we've decided we won't be leaving for another couple of hours so we decided to let the girls sleep in a bit. I don't see why you three couldn't just run up there and wake them up for us since you've already arrived." Meredith said smiling.  
  
The three boys smirked at each other and thanked Meredith and Callista before climbing the stairs and racing to Lily's room.  
  
"They look really peaceful and beautiful huh?" James said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah...sorry Lily won't go out with you mate." Remus said to James.  
  
"It's alright Moony, I'm trying to take her advice, as well as yours, and stop being such a bloody prat. If it's the only way I even have a chance at getting Lily then I'm willing to work on it." James said.  
  
"That's very mature Prongs." Remus said smiling. "It's killing you isn't it?"  
  
"Every minute ol' buddy." James grinned. "Oy Sirius it looks like your staring a hole through Peyton there." He laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius said dumbly. "Was not. Ok. Was."  
  
"Well Sirius she's got a boyfriend." Remus said.  
  
"Who she just happens to be breaking up with today Moony." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well let me finish. Lily's told me quite a bit about Peyton and apparently before this Jacob boy she has had just as many relationships, if you can call them that, as you have. Maybe more. I'm just saying you probably wouldn't last that long and if you broke her heart Lily would beat the shit out of you. Then I'm pretty sure Peyton would come after you herself. And to add to that you barely know her." Remus concluded. Leave it to Remus to point out the logical.  
  
"She's just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sirius said softly, looking at her dark hair that fell to the middle of her back and her tanned skin. He thought he could watch her sleep all day long. "And she sings silly songs with me. What more can I ask for?" he added with a smile.  
  
"Well now you know how I feel about Lily Padfoot. And all those years you teased me about it are about to come back and hit you in the face." James grinned and ran a hand through his hair to make it stick up. "Damn I've got to stop doing that." He said referring to his messy hair habit.  
  
"Alright you lovesick fools time to wake them up." Remus said mischievously. A familiar glint sparkled in each ones eye.  
  
James tickled Lily until she woke up. She was not a happy camper.  
  
"POTTER! THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR YOU FOUR-EYES!" Lily shouted referring back to childish name calling.  
  
"Really original inferno." James retorted back.  
  
"That's it!" Lily shouted and jumped out of bed and chased him around the room with her house slipper, waving it around as if it were a lethal weapon.  
  
"He'll never learn." Remus sighed.  
  
"Nah, but its great to watch." Sirius laughed. "Wonder why that screaming didn't wake her up?" he said pointing to Peyton.  
  
"I dunno maybe she's a heavy sleeper like you." Remus shrugged.  
  
Sirius poked her tentatively. He didn't want to make her mad like James had done to Lily. He could hear the two fighting on the floor to the left of him. Sounded like Lily was making good use of the house slipper by beating James with it. He guessed she must have decided to ease up for now since she looked up at Sirius and told him he was never going to wake her up that way.  
  
"She's a very heavy sleeper. Unless she's having birdmares then she wakes up very quickly." Lily said.  
  
"Birdmares?" James asked.  
  
"Yes night mares about birds." Lily said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"So what do we do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I dunno it's sometimes different every time. Try tickling her." Lily suggested.  
  
Sirius tickled her and she didn't even flinch. He jumped on the bed, blew in her ear, and yelled her name. Nothing worked. Lily left the room for a few moments and returned with a bucket of water. Not cold and not hot, she wasn't that mean of a friend. She dumped it ceremoniously on her friends head.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing waking me up at this ungodly hour by pouring water all over my head?!?" Peyton screeched as she sat up suddenly. "Who did it?!"  
  
Everyone simultaneously pointed to Sirius.  
"WHAT? It wasn't me!?" Sirius yelled.  
  
Peyton grabbed her wand and muttered a spell and Sirius was drenched in water. Everyone was laughing and Sirius was pouting.  
  
"It wasn't me it was Lily honestly." Sirius pouted.  
  
"Well since I don't really know for sure..." Peyton started, she whispered the spell again and Lily, Remus, and James were all soaked too. "Now don't we all just look so beautiful?" she said happily.  
  
"Simply gorgeous." Lily said rolling her eyes. Lucky for James she didn't catch him staring at her since she was soaking wet.  
  
Peyton got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. She was only wearing a tank top and short shorts. Sirius noticed.  
  
"Sirius dear DO try and close your mouth there was a rather large gnat flying about the room last night heaven knows you'd choke if it flew in there. Besides drool on the carpet is dreadfully nasty to step on later on in the day." Peyton said on her way to the shower.  
  
Lily was laughing and looking at Sirius skeptically before saying. "Don't even go there Siri."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sirius said dumbly, again.  
  
"I know what you're thinking and I think eventually it would be a great idea but you barely know her. She hasn't even made it to Hogwarts yet and you're already thinking of ways to get in her pants." Lily said rolling her eyes. "I'm surprised Potter's not joined in there with you."  
  
"Look Evans it's not her I'm after and you bloody well know it." James said looking Lily in the eyes.  
  
"Here we go again." Lily started. She grabbed some clothes and headed for another shower.  
  
James sighed and collapsed on the bed beside Sirius.  
  
"We're pathetic players who nobody takes seriously about wanting to have a real relationship." James said.  
  
"Whoa there real relationship? I think I'm doing just fine the way I am right now Prongs thank you very much." Sirius responded.  
  
"Oh yeah the two weeks at the most and leave them scheme is really paid off Padfoot." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I didn't say it was smart but its fun. Besides I'm only 16 and my theory is if I find someone that I actually consider someone who should be allowed to excel the 2 week limit then she is probably the girl I'll spend the rest of my life with." Sirius said importantly.  
  
"You're both nutters if you ask me" Remus said to his friends.  
  
They waited for the girls to get ready and they all headed downstairs together to meet the adults by the fireplace. Both the Starr and Evans family were going, all of them minus Petunia of course. She said she wasn't going anywhere where someone might wave a stick at her or something.  
  
"Alright everyone just floo to 'Starr Manor' and we can all meet up there." Mr. Starr said.  
  
"Great somebody run me over with a dozen rampaging hippogriffs." Lily said to everyone. Lily hated to floo anywhere. He was definitely not her favorite choice of transportation. Everywhere she came out she always ended up landing on the floor at the other end. Her poor children would probably inherit her bad flooing genes, she often told herself.  
  
"It won't be that bad Tiger Lily." Peyton told her. "Shaylee and Madison love flooing and if they can do it so can you."  
  
"Well getting there isn't really the problem. It makes me sick because I can never keep my eyes closed and I always land on my bum on the other side." Lily whined.  
  
"Ok I'll go before you and you can land on me so you won't hurt your bum. Ok?" Peyton suggested.  
  
Lily laughed at her friend but agreed nevertheless.  
  
Everyone flooed until only Peyton and Lily remained.  
  
"Starr Manor!" Peyton shouted as she stepped into the fireplace. She came out safely on the other side and positioned herself to catch Lily. Lily got in the fireplace and repeated the words everyone had used before her. Peyton caught her as she came out on the other side before she even had a chance to hit the ground.  
  
"That's the first time I've ever flooed without landing on the ground afterward." Lily laughed. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem Lils." Peyton smiled.  
  
"Well now that we are here you can all go meet Peyton's friends and boyfriend at the wizarding karaoke bar about 10 minutes from here. Here are the keys Peyt." Callista said to her daughter. "I've already called your friends and they should be there by now."  
  
"Thanks mum! You've even picked my favorite place to hang." Peyton smiled. "This isn't going to be easy." Her mother hugged her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." She said reassuringly.  
The teens jumped in the car and sped away to the wizarding karaoke bar. All were trying to make Peyton laugh to take her mind off her nervousness. Until...  
  
"I HAVE TO PIDDLE!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"How'd I ever know that one was coming?" Peyton asked. She pulled into a gas station on the way. "Five minutes Sirius or we are leaving without you."  
  
Sirius jumped out and ran in. He had a feeling she wasn't joking.  
  
"Hmm...maybe he won't make it back and we can leave without him." Lily said hopefully. "Sure you don't need to go to the bathroom too Potter?"  
  
"Yes thank you very much Lillian." James said.  
  
"Well if you're sure Jamesie." She said with a smile.  
  
"Your infuriating inferno. If you don't stop calling me Jamesie I'm going to have to give you the silent treatment the rest of the day." James said.  
  
"Oh no Jamesie! Not the silent treatment." Lily said in mock horror. "It's exactly what I was going for actually." She said smugly.  
  
"Alright silent treatment begins now." James said stubbornly.  
  
Peyton was being very quiet in the front seat. It looked as if she was looking at some sort of very thick looking wand with buttons to James. She had a kind of shocked look on her face.  
  
"Peyt what is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"This is Jacob's cell phone...and there are a lot of girl's names on here. Mines not. While you were arguing I called it and a girl answered thinking I was him. She must have caller ID or something. She said she couldn't wait to see him tonight after his 'stupid' date with me." Peyton said softly.  
  
"What a jerk. What are you going to do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Don't worry when we go in just pretend like nothings wrong ok? I've got it handled." Peyton said confidently.  
  
They walked into the karaoke bar and Peyton was greeted by the middle aged bartender. She must have been a regular there.  
  
"Hello Peyton. Hope you'll be singing something for us while you're here. Want me to sign you up?" the bartender asked her.  
  
"Sure that'd be great Joe. Thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
"Wait until you hear this one sing." Joe said. "She's my favorite. Everyone stops whatever their doing because all they can do is listen. Its entrancing." He added.  
Peyton blushed. "Err...thanks Joe lets go guys I see my old friends back there."  
  
All Peyton's friends were guys. Mostly they were her ex-boyfriends in fact. She didn't really make friends with any of the girls at her American wizarding school. They didn't like her much and she decided they were too much of a hassle and she had Lily anyway.  
  
"Hello Jacob." Peyton said cheerfully and sat down on his lap. "Hey Chris, Mike, and Paul. Good to see you guys again. I'd like you to meet my best friend Lily and of course James, Sirius, and Remus."  
  
Everyone said their hellos and Chris, Mike, and Paul seemed to be infatuated with Lily. A little to infatuated if you were to ask James who happened to be giving them the death glare.  
  
Jacob leaned in to kiss Peyton and she didn't protest even though she was thinking what a prat he was the entire time. Sirius was a little confused.  
  
"And now let the karaoke begin!" Joe said from the stage in the front of the room. "First up Peyton Starr with a song she'd like to dedicate to her boyfriend Jacob."  
  
Lots of cheers resounded in the bar since Peyton was obviously a favorite. The Marauders and Lily were anxious for her performance. As well as Jacob, she hadn't dedicated a song to him before. "Too bad I'm going to dump her" he thought. Lily was extremely excited. She hadn't heard Peyton really sing for almost 3 years. She used to sing before they went to bed sometimes and Lily always fell asleep as soon as the song ended because it was so soothing. Peyton took the stage and the music started playing.  
  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't you come sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think 'bout how you promised me forever  
I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
  
now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
  
cause I know about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
you said that you would treat me right  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
tell me why you looking so confused  
  
when I'm the one that didn't know the truth  
  
how could you ever be so cold?  
  
you go behind my back and call my friend  
  
boy you must've fell and bumped your head  
  
because you left her number on your phone  
  
so now that after all that you've said and done  
  
maybe I'm the one to blame but  
  
to think the one that you could be the one  
  
well it didn't work out that way  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be  
gone)  
  
cause I know about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
I wanted you right here with me  
  
but I have no choice you've got to leave  
  
because my heart is breaking with  
  
every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had  
  
on something that just would not last  
  
but I refuse to cry  
  
no tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)  
  
get out  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me (you and me)  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be  
gone)  
  
cause I know about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (how did I ...)  
  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
get out (leave) right now  
  
it's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be  
gone)  
  
cause I know about her (move)  
  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
you said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
get out (leave) (you and me)  
  
it's too late (too late) (now)  
  
about her (now) (why)  
  
you said that you would treat me right  
  
but you were just a waste of time (ohh)  
  
Peyton hopped down from the stage. Everyone had been in a kind of trance listening to her singing. They applauded and she headed back to her table to see a stunned Jacob sitting there. She tossed his cell phone to him and motioned for Lily and the Marauders to follow her. She turned back and hugged Mike, Chris, and Paul and let them know she only came back to say goodbye because she was moving back to her real home. Everyone got back in the car and Peyton drove home.  
  
"Peyton I-" Sirius started.  
  
"Now would probably not be a good time to tell me you need to piddle Sirius." Peyton laughed.  
  
"I was just going to say I thought you sang really well." Sirius said laughing.  
  
"Oh...thanks." Peyton said. She was a little embarrassed.  
  
"Peyt used to sing to me before we fell asleep when we were little she's always had a wonderful voice." Lily said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Lets just go back home. My REAL home." Peyton said. Everyone flooed back to the Evans Estate a little after lunch time so they had plenty of time to hang out the rest of the day. Unfortunately Lily and James got into a huge row about Chris, Mike, and Paul. James thought Lily was making eyes at them and Lily told James she wasn't his. One argument lead to another and the three Marauders left. Even though Lily said that Remus and Sirius could stay but 'James bloody Potter' had to leave before his oversized jealous head blew up her house. The rest of the summer the Marauders didn't come over but Lily and Peyton had a wonderful time nonetheless. Lynsay came over for a bit and the three girls really hit it off well together. Lily fumed the entire summer about James and only fumed more when Peyton said she thought Lily fancied him a bit. The remainder of the summer wasn't very eventful and their Hogwarts letters should be arriving any day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Lily's Diary Entry  
  
The next morning was September 1st, time for Lily and Peyton and the rest of the Hogwarts students to board the Hogwarts Express and head back for another year of learning. Lily found herself with some spare time so she decided to write in her diary. Writing in her diary was one of the few times she really got to sit down and let everything out, besides when she was having a serious conversation with Peyton. She headed to the library and sat in one of the huge armchairs and flipped on a lamp. Other then the small light it was completely dark in the library. Everyone else in the house was asleep and it was pitch dark.  
  
_ Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow I head back for Hogwarts. I have a feeling its going to be one of the greatest years ever. Hopefully thickheaded James Potter won't try and ruin it for me again. Honestly at the beginning of the summer when he came over for a couple of days I thought maybe he was becoming a little more tolerable. But no, Potter thinks he has complete control over me and treats me as if I belong to him. Peyton said I should give him a break since she says it's obvious he likes me and just got a bit jealous. I still see no reason to date Potter since he obviously is the same insufferable git he was in 5th year. Besides we wouldn't last that long. None of Potter's relationships do. One time he went out with a girl for a couple hours and decided he didn't like the way she happened to cough so he broke up with her. That was back in 3rd year and he has barely managed to mature since then. Other than physically of course, he seems to be doing just fine in that department if I do say so myself. Although I'd never admit it to him because I wouldn't want him to have trouble getting his ego filled head off the ground when its time for Gryffindor to play Slytherin at Quidditch. Merlin knows we have to beat them because of the constant rivalry. I refuse to throw myself at him willingly anyway. Not like all those other girls who are conveniently around for him to grope. He's never had to work hard for a girl's approval before and I intend to make sure I'm one girl that doesn't just throw myself before him. I can't help but think sometimes though why he just keeps trying to date me consistently and hasn't dated any other girl since the middle of 5th year. He's asked me out plenty of times before that believe me but he's never actually stopped dating other girls to pursue me. Rather odd huh? Enough about Potter. I wish I could just stop thinking about his stupidity for 10 minutes of the day. He's owled me 12 times and I've yet to reply. (as if) Peyton's absolutely had a panic attack every time his ruddy owl flies in to deliver the letter.  
  
Note to self: Work on her fear of birds. Or at least owls so she can send letters without me having to tie it to a bird for her.  
  
Sirius has been owling Peyton too, although I don't know if it's because he fancies her or because he wants to torment her with the owl. You never know about Sirius. Peyton's actually starting to become very angered.  
  
"He knows bloody well I don't like birds but does he stop? NO?! I'll kill Black when I see him." She keeps saying to me. She's taken to burning the letters when I hand them to her instead of reading them. It's quite funny to watch her throw them in the fire and mutter about bird conspiracies. I think she's developed a healthy Marauder hate by now. Good for her.  
Dumbledore will probably make us sing the silly school song when we arrive. I used to find it amusing but after six years enough is enough. I always try to sing it to the fastest tune so it can be over and done with, but of course Potter and Sirius have to carry it out as long as possible. (Then Dumbledore always has to direct them as if they were all in an orchestra. Honestly we are hungry for Merlin sake.)  
  
Prefect duties will start up again within the first week no doubt. My only salvation is that Remus is the other prefect of our year and it's not Potter. Not that it's likely he were ever offered that position. (Or that he would even consider accepting it) He can't even accept responsibility. Then again neither can Peyton. She says she's glad she isn't a prefect because it will take all the fun out of her Hogwarts years. I think she's being ridiculous. I fully enjoy my prefect duties. In fact the only reason I'd ever give them up was if I became totally swamped with homework or just tired of having so much to do. Actually I've carefully considered going to Dumbledore and suggesting that he give the position to Lynsay. She'd make a fine prefect. I know she's always wanted to have a go at it. I can see it in her eyes every time I get ready to go to something with the other prefects. I think I'll talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible when I arrive at Hogwarts. I think Lynsay would enjoy working with Remus too. They'd make a brilliant couple. Both quiet, smart, funny, and both containing a bit of a mischievous side.  
I think I just saw something move by the window and I'm getting a little wigged out. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I know I can't sleep because I'm very excited about tomorrow even though my body's exhausted. Alright now I know I saw AND heard something. This is all for now I gotta get out of this creepy library.  
Lily Marie Evans  
_  
Lily slowly reached up to switch the light off. The only light that was visible was coming from the window where she saw and heard something. The light from the full moon cast a bright and eerie glow around the room. She was more towards the door so the light didn't reach that far and she was sitting completely still in the darkness straining her eyes and peering through the window from her seat. Something or someone was definitely out there.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered their hand over her mouth.  
  
"My, my you are the pretty one aren't you?" came a gruff voice from behind her. She thought it sounded like a rather young voice. One she had heard before but she couldn't make it out much at the time. He turned her around to face him with his hand still covering her mouth. She couldn't make out who it was because he was wearing a black wizarding robe that covered his entire body. "Don't bother struggling my dear. I'm not going to hurt you...well much anyway." He said when she began struggling.  
"Don't worry little flower. I haven't come to kidnap you. This is merely a little drop in; the Dark Lord decided I should give you a warning." He said threateningly. Lily's brilliant emerald eyes were flashing daggers at him and she saw him pull out a long sharp knife. He cut a gash into her cheek but she couldn't yell out for help. "Not so beautiful anymore are we?" he laughed.  
  
"I was sent to inform you that the Dark Lord is very interested in you my darling. Although I wouldn't know why he would want a filthy mudblood such as yourself, but one does not question Master. Soon you will be expected to join his side. You either join or die. It's up to you. I'd choose life and power if I were you. The Dark Lord has so much to offer you. Be ready." He said softly. He uncovered her mouth a little so she could speak.  
  
"I will never join Voldemort's side. He should know better than to even ask a muggleborn such as myself to help him wipe out the people with 'impure' blood. I'm not an idiot. I know he'd eventually end up killing me because of my muggle heritage." Lily said in a deathly cold whisper, for that was all she could manager to get out. Anger flashed again in her green eyes.  
  
"Ah you are very wise for a 16 year old girl and very brave. Or maybe you are foolish for daring to speak his name and refusing to join. Soon you'll see the better choice my dear." the person replied gruffly. "Until then I'll only leave you with my very best parting wishes." he smiled evilly. "Crucio." He said while pointing his wand at Lily, then he apparated with a loud crack.  
The spell hit Lily hard. She was knocked to the ground and blood was still gushing from her cheek. Painful memories flashed into her mind. She didn't even realize she was screaming loud enough to wake the entire household. The Evans' and Starr families rushed into the library upon hearing Lily's painful screams.  
  
"Lily! It's me Lily! It's Peyton. Don't let it get to you Tiger Lily, your home and safe! Please stop Lils!" Peyton pleaded through tears. Lily finally heard her voice and stopped and was lying on the ground twitching occasionally and unconscious.  
  
"We have to get her to bed." Caden Starr said softly. "Then I'll explain what I know of that has happened to Lily." He added to Lily's parents. "Maybe in the morning she can tell us the complete story, but for now she needs rest."  
  
Lily's father carried her back to her bedroom and Peyton climbed in next to her. The adults went back downstairs to discuss the happenings of the night.  
  
"Everything will be okay Lily. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore and I'm sorry I wasn't there." Peyton whispered holding Lily's hand. She snuggled under the covers and held Lily protectively against her. That's how they found the two teenagers early the next morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N thanks for the reviews I have msn messenger so just add siriusfanofharrypotterhotmail.com and we can chat)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Peyton woke up early the next morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the lake. She was still shaken by the events of the night and looked to a sleepy Lily lying next to her. She was mumbling in her sleep about something Peyton couldn't make out and tossing and turning. Suddenly Lily shot up in bed screaming.  
  
"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Lily shouted, panting hard.  
  
"It's ok Lily it's just me." Peyton said softly with concern etched on her face. She saw the gash on the side of Lily's cheek and wondered what really happened. "Do you want to talk about it Lils?"  
  
"Well I was writing in my diary and I heard a noise. I turned the light off and sat in the dark. There was nothing but silence and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. The voice was hardly recognizable but it sounded so familiar. He cut a gash in my face and told me the Dark Lord was expecting me soon and I would soon choose to join or die. I told him I'd die rather then join him and he called me foolish and the last thing I remember is hearing that awful, awful, spell before I felt the most painful thing in my entire life shoot through my body. And now here I am." Lily explained.  
  
"You were very brave to speak against him Lily." Peyton said with a small smile on her face for her friend's bravery.  
  
"Thanks. I'm so sore though. From the spell I suppose." Lily said.  
  
"Perfectly understandable Lils." Peyton said. "Want a lift to breakfast?" she added pointing to her back.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said hopping on.  
They arrived downstairs for breakfast and Lily's mother was fussing over her and Lily had to relay the entire story again. Lily was not allowed to be anywhere off by herself anymore in case the threat were true. Which they all prayed it wasn't but knew was very probable.  
  
"I can't really walk that well." Lily explained. "How will I get around King's Cross and onto the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Well I'm sure Dumbledore can arrange other means of transportation once your feeling up to it or we can get you a wheelchair." Lily's father explained.  
  
"I don't want to miss the train ride with Peyt. Bring on the wheelchair." Lily said quickly. "Merlin it's going to be a little embarrassing."  
  
"No it won't. It's nobody's business why you're rolling around in a wheelchair. They'll probably be jealous cause I'll be pushing you and they won't get the privilege of a free ride around the train station and chauffeur experiences of Peyton Starr." Peyton said seriously. Lily couldn't help but smile, she was probably going to be in for a ride of a lifetime if Peyton was pushing that wheelchair.  
  
Lily and Peyton said goodbye to Madison, Shaylee, and much to Petunia's disliking, her too. Lily said goodbye to her parents since Mr. Starr was taking them to King's Cross. They drove to the train station and Mr. Starr walked them through and loaded the trunks onto the train. He hugged both girls and left them to their adventures.  
  
"Err...Peyton everyone's staring at us." Lily said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well yeah why wouldn't they Lils. We look pretty damn sexy. I bet this time tomorrow a gash on your face will be all the rage at Hogwarts." Peyton whispered back to her before yelling to random people. "Why hello please stop staring if you'd like to take a picture though we'd be glad to pose. Besides it last loads longer." Lily giggled.  
  
"Ah guess who?" Sirius said covering Peyton's eyes from behind. "I'll give you a hint. I'm the most stunningly hot man in all of Hogwarts with my shaggy ebony hair and mischievous blue eyes. The essential bad boys that the ladies just can't get enough of." He said smugly, and rather truthfully if you asked most people.  
  
"Well imagine who it could be." Peyton said dryly. "Attention Hogwart's classmates, Sirius Black's ego has just run for statehood. If accepted it will become the fourth largest." Peyton announced to the entire group of passersby.  
  
"Well you didn't have to announce it to everyone here." Sirius pouted.  
  
"And YOU didn't have to send me letters by bloody owl every day either. When you know perfectly well I detest them." Peyton said, pushing Lily onto the train and popping a lot of wheelies on the way. Lily was laughing partly because of Sirius and Peyton and partly because she loved riding around in that damn wheelchair.  
  
"I'M SORRY IT MUST HAVE SLIPPED MY MIND!" Sirius shouted after her in a very disbelieving voice with a smirk on his face. Peyton merely kept walking and gave him a rude hand gesture. "How rude." He added.  
  
Lily and Peyton found a compartment at the very end of the train that held none other than Lynsay Cambridge. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus charged in moments later.  
  
"What happened to you Lily? Are you ok?" James asked sincerely.  
  
Lily launched into her story for the third time that day. The Marauders were silent at the end.  
  
"Wow their finally speechless." Lily commented. "You needn't look so frightened Peter. Dumbledore once told me that evil is not something superhuman, but something less than human. Something less than human can be fought against."  
  
"So you were hit with the cruciatus curse? Is it is bad as it sounds?" Peter asked dumbly. James elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"  
  
"Worse Peter. I never thought I'd get hit with an unmentionable while I was still attending Hogwarts. In my own house no less." Lily said fighting back tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I just hope they don't go after my family."  
  
"Don't worry Lily, my parents are there and I'm sure Dumbledore's helped them take extra precautions now." Peyton said giving her a hug.  
  
"So do you think you know who it was Lily?" James asked softly to her although a look of fury was in his eyes.  
  
"It sounded so familiar but right now I just can't put my finger on who it was." Lily said sadly shaking her head. The group of teenages started falling back into their regular hyper routine but no one could get the thought of what Lily went through out of the back of their minds.  
  
The elderly woman pushing the food cart knocked on the door and slid it open. "Anything off the trolley's dears?" she asked cheerily.  
  
Peyton practically shoved everyone out of the way on her way to the cart. She bought what was left, since they were the last compartment there wasn't much. The woman said she'd be back in a few moments with more candy for the rest of the crew.  
  
"Err...sorry I like sugar a lot." Peyton said.  
  
"Oh boy...damn that food cart witch. I should have told her to skip this compartment. Peyt's gonna get out of control." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Hey can somebody loan me a few galleons. My parents refused to give me a cent unless I demanded a change of house and my large stash of money is in my dorm room." Sirius said darkly.  
  
"Everyone likes a prankster Sirius but no one will ever lend him money." Peyton said seriously. "Believe me I know, besides I'm not going to loan money to a daft cow like you who kept sending me ruddy letters all summer."  
  
"Aw come on Peyt. It was just a joke." Sirius said. Peyton ignored him, as far as she was concerned he was getting the silent treatment until she saw a fit time to begin talking again.  
  
James loaned Sirius the money for the food so Sirius would stop doing some kind of ridiculous monkey dance around the compartment. The friends continued to laugh and talk, minus Peyton talking to Sirius, including Sirius talking his mouth off to Peyton. Peyton's sugar high hit suddenly and she was bouncing off the walls with her hyperness. (A/N I don't think that's a word but hey...go with me here cause I kinda like it. Haha)  
  
"And this one time-" Peyton said quickly while jumping on her train seat, but was cut off when she collapsed back onto her seat, and ended up laying down asleep on Sirius. (A/N lucky girl)  
  
"Apparently the sugar high has finally worn off. Thank Merlin." Lily said laughing, mostly laughing at Sirius because he looked like he'd died and gone to heaven since Peyton happened to fall asleep on him. Peyton was asleep for the rest of the train ride and Sirius could barely speak for lack of his surprising luck. The rest continued laughing all the way there. Lily didn't speak to James much, much to James disliking. Finally they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The train came to a sudden stop and Peyton awoke with a start, noticing who she had fallen asleep on and the fact that he had his arm around her.  
  
"Black what are you doing!?" Peyton asked.  
  
Sirius jumped. He hadn't realized she was awake yet. He needed to think quick.  
  
"Protecting you with my muscular arms of course M'lady." Sirius said flexing. Wrong thing to say.  
  
"Well next time if I happen to fall asleep try and restrain yourself from groping me." Peyton said rather disgruntled. Sirius smirked, he hadn't thought of that. Peyton rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry babe." Sirius said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Don't call me babe." Peyton retorted.  
  
"Ok babe whatever you say." Sirius said nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm serious!" Peyton said, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"No your not I'M Sirius, thank you very much." Sirius huffed.  
  
Everyone groaned at Sirius's over used joke. How many times had they all heard that one?  
  
"Insufferable git." Peyton muttered exiting the compartment. Lily was well rested and walked out by herself. Everyone loaded into the carriages except for Peyton, who had to ride the boats across the lake with the first years. Three first year boys raced to Peytons boat and seated themselves with her. She laughed at their antics and Sirius eyed them suspiciously. The student body seated themselves and the first years and Peyton walked in. She was to be sorted last, although she couldn't understand why. She was older why'd she have to stand and wait all this time? Damn rules. While waiting she wondered what kinds of things Sirius was afraid of so she could get even with him. She noticed the three boys in the boat with her were sorted into Gryffindor. Finally everyone was sorted except her.  
  
"Attention everyone, this is Peyton Starr, originally accepted at Hogwarts when she turned 11 just like all of you, but unfortunately due to her father's work in the Ministry she had to move to America and now she's returned. Go ahead and put on the sorting hat Peyton." Dumbledore said with a smile. Peyton smiled back and put the hat on her head.  
  
"Ah...you are a true Starr. Very mischievous, like your father. You would do well in Slytherin you know. You'd be very accepted there because of your pure heritage." The sorting hat said in her ear.  
  
"I would NOT do well in Slytherin. They'd never truly accept me because my thoughts about muggle borns are so very different from their own. Besides I wouldn't want to be in a house with a bunch of pricks like them. I belong in Gryffindor, like my father and with my friends." Peyton thought.  
  
"Well my dear I suppose that settles it. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
  
"Damn straight it will be. Thanks" Peyton thought back to it.  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped loudly. The majority of the applause coming from the males. Peyton walked to her respectful table and sat down.  
  
"That was bloody close. Damn hat tried to put me in Slytherin." Peyton said shaking her head.  
  
"I think that hat's going nutters because it tried to put me in Slytherin too. I'm muggle born for Merlin sake...doesn't that hat know what they'd do to me in there?!" Lily said. "Honestly...probably would have gone in there too if I hadn't been screaming at the ruddy thing in my mind." They laughed. Sirius moved from his spot by James and walked around to sit by Peyton.  
  
"This seat empty?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit there." Peyton retorted. Still a little upset about the whole bird situation. She had a nasty habit of holding grudges. Oh well. "You just wait Black. I'll find whatever you have a phobia of and torture you too.  
  
"Aw come on Peyt. I was just joking around." Sirius said. "Besides I don't have any phobias." Sirius lied.  
  
"I thought you said you had peladphobia?" Peter piped up.  
  
"Oh really? You're afraid of BALD people Sirius?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Actually not only bald people but afraid of becoming bald himself." Peter commented thinking he was helping, by reminding his friend of his phobia.  
  
"That's enough Wormtail." Sirius said through clench teeth.  
  
"Actually Wormtail didn't get to tell them about your pupa phobia yet Padfoot." James said through laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah! Because one time in first year I had a puppet made that looked just like Sirius and I gave it to him for Christmas and he practically wet his pants before he ran back to the dorm." Peter informed. The group was in hysterics.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Grumbled Sirius.  
  
"Don't forget this." Peyton said, pointing to a miniature puppet of herself that she had transfigured from a spoon.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!" Sirius yelled making his way quickly out of the Great Hall, his fan club not far behind since they thought he was in need of comfort. Everyone was still chuckling later as they climbed into bed. (minus Sirius who was plotting revenge) All students were dreading going back to class except the Ravenclaws who had been anxious to learn all summer. Soon all of Hogwarts was quiet, a sign that everyone had drifted off into a quiet slumber 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while longer than usual. I just got back from camping with my family...well hope you enjoy this.  
  
The first month of school seemed to pass quickly for the Hogwarts students. Sirius hadn't yet gotten revenge for the puppet incident though. Before they knew it Halloween was approaching, as well as the first trip to Hogsmeade. The head students this year, one from Gryffindor and one from Ravenclaw, both decided that the Halloween celebration would just be a big feast with a celebration afterwards, no formal dress just a party with some loud tunes. It was the last class on Friday that you could find the Marauders, Lily, Lynsay, and Peyton sitting in, dying for the bell to ring. All were excited about the Hogsmeade trip the following day and the party that night.  
  
"... and that's why all Animagi must register with the Ministry of Magic..." Professor McGonagall seemed to drone on.  
  
The Marauders were concealing smiles from the back of the classroom.  
  
"She forgot to mention you don't have to register if they don't know your Animagi." Sirius smirked while whispering to James and Remus. Peter had fallen asleep, as usual.  
  
"I've got to get out of this classroom." James sighed. "Oh who's the first lucky girl to get to be taken to Hogsmeade by our Marauder Bachelor number 1 Padfoot?"  
  
"Well, no one yet, but I've had someone in mind I thought I might ask." Sirius replied.  
  
"You mean the great Padfoot is actually asking a girl to Hogsmeade? They usually come running to you mate. I think your losing your touch." Remus teased. "Must be someone special."  
"Oh shut up Moony." Sirius shrugged him off. "And who would your big date be I might ask?"  
  
"Well if you might ask I might tell you it would be Lynsay Cambridge." Remus replied smugly.  
  
"Way to go Moony." James said slapping him on the back.  
  
"About time too mate." Sirius said a bit too loudly.  
  
"Mr. Black is there something you would like to share with the class?" Asked Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Actually I was wondering if I could be excused Minnie darling." Sirius said politely with a charming grin. A few Hufflepuffs fell out of their seat.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Black to stop calling me that wretched name? It's Professor Mcgonagall to you." She answered curtly.  
  
"Well how many times have I told you to call me Sir Black of Gryffindor? Have you ever complied? No, I think not Minnie." Sirius answered back quickly.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor Black for your cheek, and I'll see you in my classroom Monday night for detention." She answered and turned her back to continue the lesson.  
  
"Wait Minnie! Can I be excused?" Sirius pleaded. He was desperate to get out of class.  
  
"No Black you can not be excused, now sit down there are only a few more minutes left in class anyway." She replied.  
  
"So I'm not, not excused?" Sirius asked slyly.  
"...Well yes-" She started, slightly confused.  
  
"Well thanks Minnie see you on Monday!" Sirius said cheerfully and sprinted out the door.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, I can't believe I just fell for that. Well all of you can go now a few minutes early since Black has successfully interrupted yet another lesson." Professor Mcgonagall said to the class, though after they left she couldn't help but suppress a smile.  
  
James had flown out the door as soon as Mcgonagall said they were excused. Sirius was waiting outside the door for him looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Another successful mission." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yeah Padfoot that was great...oops I ran out without my book bag. I must have been a little excited. Wait here I'll run and get it." James said turning around abruptly.  
  
Right at that moment Lily was walking out of the Transfiguration classroom and flung the door open rather quickly. It hit James right in the face and sent him sailing a few feet down the hall. Lily ran down the hall to see if he was ok.  
  
"Oh my gosh Potter are you alright?" Lily asked, yeah she found James annoying but she didn't want to cause physical damage...well not at this particular moment at least.  
  
James looked up a little starry-eyed and stared straight into Lily's emerald green orbs. Lily couldn't help but notice his hazel eyes looked a little more blue when you got up close and the tingle that went down her spine when he was staring straight into her eyes like that didn't go unnoticed either. She gave herself a mental shake and decided she was imagining things.  
  
"I'll have the soup King Louie!" James said in a funny voice, almost drunk sounding.  
  
"Um, I think you're a little delirious Potter but we can get you soup if that's what you want?" Lily asked failing to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Soup would be great...then I'll have my sponge bath nurse Lillian." James said seriously. "Then I want you to read Green Eggs and Ham, by Dr. Seuss, to me in your sexy voice." He added with a ridiculous purring noise. Everyone was in fits of laughter. Including Lily, who was obviously in a good mood. James looked at little confused as to what everyone was laughing about.  
  
"Night night." James said boyishly before passing out onto the ground.  
  
"I don't know whether to send for Madame Pomfrey or laugh some more" Lily said, she chose the latter and brought James back to consciousness with a simple charm and told the others to go ahead to lunch so they left.  
  
"Wh- what happened? Why's everything blurry?" James asked groggily.  
  
"Well...I sorta hit you with the door when I opened it, and your glasses are cracked. Here hand them over." Lily said. "Occulus Reparo"  
  
"That's better, thanks Evans." James said looking into her spectacular eyes.  
  
"N-no problem Potter. Sorry about the door hitting you in the face thing..."Lily spluttered out nervously. How could him just looking into her eyes make her feel so unnerved? _Because it feels like he is looking into your soul..._her mind answered her.  
  
"Anytime you want to knock me down its fine with me Lily." James joked. "What?" he asked looking at her confused face.  
  
"It's just that...well you called me Lily that's all." She answered a little shocked. It was almost like 6th year James wasn't the same arrogant 5th year James she knew so well. _Well maybe if you'd taken the time to see how much he has changed over the summer instead of just ignoring him this past month you might know..._her mind advised to her again. "Damn conscious." She muttered so quietly James didn't even hear her.  
  
"Well Lily's your name isn't it? And James is mine so I don't see any reason we have to keep on that last name basis crap anymore." James shrugged. "Friends?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
Lily looked skeptical. She grabbed his wrist and turned it over looking for some kind of joke device from Zonko's. Her face was puzzled. James noticed how you could always read every expression showing on Lily's face. Her eyes always gave her away.  
  
"I'm being serious Lily you needn't look so alarmed." James laughed.  
  
"Well you can't honestly expect me to just believe one day you just want to be friends out of the blue and shake on it no less without me at least being a little suspicious. You are a Marauder after all." Lily said with a hint of skepticism in her voice.  
  
"Maybe that wack in the head with the door did me in, besides I was going to suggest a friendship hug then friends with benefits but I didn't think that would go over so well with you." James replied. "So we'll start off with the handshake and work our way up." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down in what he must have thought was a seductive way.  
  
"That handshake is starting to look like a better offer every minute you make that ridiculous eye movement. Maybe you should work on that eyebrow thing in the mirror." Lily laughed at him shaking his hand.  
  
"Hey I'm working on it. It's not the easiest thing in the world to befriend Lily Evans." James said, noticing the rush of emotions his body felt when their hands touched. Lily smiled at him.  
  
_He seems to have changed a lot over the summer. Shouldn't I have noticed before? I'd hate to think this is all an act just for a date...but my mother always told me there was good in all people so maybe I should give James a chance and find the good in him that all my other friends seem to like. I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and keep an eye on him._ Lily thought to herself. She looked up and noticed their hands were still interlocked and slipped her small hand out of his quickly.  
  
"Walk you to lunch?" James asked, proud of his new found friendship and wondering why he hadn't just been a little more mature earlier._ Because you were a cocky, arrogant, spoiled, egotistical little brat who was only concerned with getting what he wanted when he wanted it and doing it his way,_ his conscious said.  
  
"Sure." Lily smiled. Her grin was infectious and James smiled back. Finally glad that for once he and Lily Evans had smiled at each other on purpose and he caused the smile.  
  
On the way to the great hall Lily found out that James was an only child and his Dad was a big time Healer at St. Mungo's and his mother was the advisor to the Minister of Magic. James found out that Lily had one horse faced older sister, Petunia, and a younger sister, Madison, who people said was the spitting image of Lily. She also found out Lily was a heiress to her family fortune that was earned by years of hard work by her mother and father's chains of restaurants and hotels. He also learned about Peyton's family, which went hand in hand with the Evans. He hadn't really met anyone but her parents the day he was over during the summer.  
  
"I'd like to meet Madison sometime; she sure sounds a lot like you." James smiled. Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall laughing and chatting merrily not noticing some of the stares and glares they were attracting. Glares from the boys directed at James and glares from the girls directed at Lily. Stares were from their group of friends, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lynsay, and Peyton.  
  
"What?" They both asked as they sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh nothing except you're supposed to be ARGUING!" Sirius said amazed.  
  
"Nah we've called a truce. We're friends now...for the time being." Lily said grinning at James.  
  
"About bloody time." Lynsay spoke up. They were a little surprised, since she usually kept to herself.  
  
"So what are everyone's plans for tomorrow? Hogsmeade dates?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well Lynsay and I are going together." Remus stated and smiled when Lynsay blushed.  
  
"I asked Mildred Blanchett from Hufflepuff" Peter spoke up proudly.  
  
"Good on you Peter." Peyton said slapping him on the back. He choked on his food and turned a little red in the face before excusing himself to the hospital wing. "SORRY!" she yelled after him. No one could help but smile at Peyton who was a little over enthusiastic for Peter.  
  
"Who's you're date Sirius?" Lynsay asked quietly.  
  
"Peyton of course." Sirius said nonchalantly, completely forgetting one little fact...  
  
"Excuse me?" Peyton said spitting her pumpkin juice across the table at him. "I don't believe you've asked?"  
  
Sirius noticed she looked a little upset. Her eyes always started turning an outrageously emerald green when she was angry he noticed.  
  
"Well uh...I figured you didn't have anything planned anyway so do you wanna go with me?" Sirius said.  
  
"If you wanted to go with me you should have asked a little sooner. I don't sit around waiting for YOU to ask me to go out. Besides I already have a date tomorrow anyway. Serves you right for assuming..." She said, her eyes were flashing.  
  
"You already have a date?!? With WHO?" Sirius demanded jumping up and looking around as if her date would appear out of no where.  
  
"Jake Walters." Peyton said. "Sit down, you're causing a scene."  
  
Sirius sat reluctantly. "That Ravenclaw beater? You're going on a date with my best competition in Quidditch?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Si but you should have asked sooner or something." She said to him using a nickname she gave him. Her eyes had calmed and they were back to a deep blue that was the color of the ocean. For some reason they always varied in shade. The clouds had opened up into a light rain as they sat eating their lunch. She launched into a discussion with Lily and Lynsay about outfits for the next night.  
  
"So Peyton was the one you wanted to ask?" James whispered.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said through clenched teeth, as a certain Ravenclaw beater made his way over to Peyton. James turned and saw the cause of Sirius' anger.  
  
"Hullo everyone, Peyton would you like to go for a walk?" Jake asked her. She smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to her friends.  
  
"Si your face is really red, go to Pomfrey ok? Don't get sick before the dance, cause you owe me a dance." Peyton whispered on her way out, actually very concerned with Sirius. They had become closer friends yet she failed to realize the real reason his face was red. She was oblivious to the fact he was being perfectly serious when asking about Hogsmeade the next day. She figured he was joking, as usual.  
  
Sirius turned and watched her leave. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes sparkled when she was with him and how he made her laugh her own musical way. He started banging his forehead on the table.  
  
"Sirius you should stop before you succeed in being the first idiot on the planet to give himself a concussion doing that." Lily said helpfully. He banged harder and caused the mashed potato bowl to vibrate and tip over onto his hair.  
  
"EEK! My hair!" Sirius said alarmed. "Flower please fix it for me quick before anyone notices."  
  
"I never knew you were so obsessive about your hair." Lily giggled.  
  
"Well I am." Sirius snapped moodily. "You're the best at charms just fix it pllleeeeaassse" he pleaded.  
  
"Ok, ok." Lily said, waving her wand and returning his hair back to its usual perfect shaggy place.  
  
"Simply lovely Lillian dahling." Sirius said admiring himself in his spoon. She laughed.  
  
"Better go see Pomfrey Padfoot like Peyt suggested." James joked. "Wouldn't want you to miss the dance, since you owe me a dance too." He added in a high pitched voice and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
"Save your breath Prongs, you'll probably need it for tomorrow." Sirius said.  
  
"Why's that?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Well I imagine he doesn't have a date and he'll need his breath for blowing up the enchanted date in a bag model from Zonko's" Sirius replied smartly.  
  
"Oh please." James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Isn't that convenient." Lynsay said. "Lily doesn't have a date tomorrow either. Little twit has had oodles of offers. Says the same thing to everyone one of them."  
  
"And that would be what?" Remus asked.  
  
"I simply tell them I'm going alone to not be committed to one date in particular and promise each one a dance." Lily shrugged. "Just thought I'd try something new this year." "Sounds like a plan to me." James agreed. "I don't like my clingy little dates I can never get to let go of me." At this moment a striking looking Hufflepuff 7th year walked up to Lily, who happened to be known for bad ways of asking for dates.  
  
"Hey Lily, wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I know how to please a woman." He said with a wink.  
  
"Then please leave me alone." Lily said rolling her eyes and exiting the great hall to head for the library. She left a stunned Hufflepuff and four amused friends behind.  
  
The next morning Lily, Peyton, and Lynsay woke up early to get to Hogsmeade. They woke the Marauders, successfully bringing all but one. Peter said he needed all the time he could get to mentally prepare for his date with whatsherface.  
  
"Don't you have a date?" Remus asked Peyton.  
  
"Yeah we're meeting at the Three Broomsticks at noon for lunch. So we can all hang out this morning." She said excitedly.  
  
"So how was the walk last night?" Lily asked her with a grin. "What happened that you came back so late?"  
  
"Well aren't we the nosey one." Peyton said sticking her tongue out at Lily. "I really can't be kissing and telling now can I?" she smirked.  
  
"Why not?" demanded Sirius.  
  
"I dunno I was just joking around Si." Peyton said confused. "Wow let's go in here." She said pointing to a small boutique. Remus and Lynsay excused themselves to go off with each other.  
  
Lily and Peyton purchased clothes for that night along with accessories of course. James and Sirius watched in awe of their quick shopping. They weren't the kind of girls who had to pick up everything and try it on to determine that they hated or loved it. One glance and Peyton and Lily knew. They were speed shoppers and out of that shop in about 30 minutes.  
  
"Ok let's go to Zonko's. Please please please please please!" Peyton said jumping up and down like a little kid.  
  
"Ok. Race you there." Lily shouted taking off.  
  
"No fair you cheated!!" Peyton shouted after her sprinting along.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think they might be worse than us Padfoot."  
  
"Why don't you ever race with me?" Sirius pouted. "We haven't raced in like, three years."  
  
"Well bloody hell if your gonna cry about it..." James said running ahead. Sirius laughed and took off after him.  
  
At noon the four friends headed to the Three Broomsticks. Jake Walters waited outside the door for Peyton.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Peyton asked him giving him a quick kiss. "See you guys back at Hogwarts." She said bidding them goodbye.  
  
"Looks like it's just us today morons." Lily said putting an arm around each one's shoulders.  
  
"Ok, how about we eat lunch in here." Sirius said eagerly grabbing their wrists trying to drag them through the door.  
  
"No, not here." Lily said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because I'm not going to let you spy on Peyton and Jake." Lily said.  
  
"I don't want to spy on Peyton and Walter's pathetic attempt at a date." Sirius lied. "Let's go somewhere else then."  
  
The three headed off to the Hog's Head, and eventually back up to Hogwarts so Lily could begin getting ready. Peyton and Lynsay joined her and so the primping began. They began to run a little behind do to lack of bathroom space and effectively causing them to walk into the Great Hall fifteen minutes late. Heads turned as the three walked in. Lynsay had her honey blonde, shoulder length hair, in loose waves and wore a light blue tank top that matched her crystal blue eyes, and slightly baggy dark brown capri's that hugged her body in the perfect places. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Remus who was looking happy. Lily looked just as stunning with her dark auburn hair falling a couple inches below the shoulder with slightly curled ends. She had on an emerald green skirt that fell into short and long layers reaching just above the knee and a simple white tank top with sparkly straps. She seated herself at the Gryffindor table choosing to ignore the stares she was getting. Peyton, being a little more daring than the other two, choose a rather revealing short denim mini skirt with an ocean blue halter top and her hair in an elegant and simple ponytail to keep it out of her way while dancing. Jake whisked her away to the Ravenclaw table before many more people could stare at his date. The food was devoured and the tables vanished to reveal the soon to be dance floor. A fast song started playing and the students began dancing. Lynsay and Remus, Peyton and Jake, and Lily and one of her promised dancing partners. James and Sirius sat amidst their Hufflepuff fanclub with the girls asking them to dance. They chose one and started dancing, though each was staring at certain other people. The party seemed to be a huge success and continued well onto the night when the Gryffindor students got back to their tower. They were pretty much the partying house.  
  
"You know Si, you swore up and down you'd get revenge for that puppet thing. What happened to the revenge?" Peyton asked him in the common room while yawning.  
  
"Just wait Peyt. You'll see." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Great, better not be anything with birds." Peyton said, with fear in her eyes. Why this girl was so afraid of birds was beyond Sirius. Pretty soon only the Marauders, Lily, Lynsay, and Peyton were left in the common room, with a huge mess. Lily said a charm and the place was clean, and they all sat down on the huge sofas and armchairs, talking quietly. Lynsay headed to bed but Lily and Peyton insisted they weren't tired. While the boys argued about which Quidditch team would win the cup this year Peyton and Lily drifted off into sleep, leaning against each other for support. Sirius and James moved them each to their own couch and covered them up, since they wouldn't be able to get them up the girl's dormitory stairs. James couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lily looked when she slept before he headed upstairs to his own dorm. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It had been nearly a month since the Halloween Party. Nothing excited had happened much. Unless you counted the Slytherins dressed in blue gingham dresses dancing on top of the dinner table singing 'We're Off to See the Wizard' in terribly out of tune voices with brown pigtails, compliments of the Marauders, who were currently eating breakfast with Lily, Lynsay, and Peyton.  
  
"Mails here." Peter said.  
  
"EEK!" Peyton screamed diving under the table for protection. After about ten minutes she still wasn't convinced it was safe to come out.  
  
"They're gone Peyt, you can come out now." Lily said cracking a smile.  
  
"We're good friends right Tiger Lily?" She asked sounding a bit muffled seeing as how she was still in hiding.  
  
"The best, closer that sisters." Lily said, wondering where this was leading to.  
  
"Then do you honestly think I'm going to come out of here within the next five minutes?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'd lie to you about it being safe to come out?" Lily asked back. Peyton mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like a maybe but poked her head out nevertheless. Noticing the complete lack of owls she completely appeared and scarfed down her pancakes as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So what's first today Lilykins?" Sirius asked, referring to classes of course.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Whittenburg." Lily said with a grimace. "The wretched man is turning a perfectly wonderful subject into a living hell."  
  
"You mean only turning it into a living hell for the Gryffindors. Not his precious Slytherins of course." Peyton replied. Professor Whittenburg was head of Slytherin house. "To bad Mcgonagall doesn't take to favoring her house as Whittenburg does his. We'd have loads of points and not so many detentions." She said with a sigh.  
  
"He really seems to hate you Peyton. Any idea why?" Remus asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe he found out I was the one that put the blood sucking ants in his personal chamber?" she guessed.  
  
"You did that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" Peyton answered looking puzzled.  
  
"Well that couldn't be the reason he hates you, because he gave me detention for that." Sirius answered.  
  
"Oh, sorry Si, didn't mean to get you in trouble." Peyton said looking sorry.  
  
"No problem, helped me beat the school record." He said smiling.  
  
"Well let's get going or else we are going to give Whittenburg a reason for deducting points for being late." Lynsay said not looking pleased at all.  
  
"Starr, you and your little gang of misfits are late." Professor Whittenburg said sharply to them as the walked in.  
  
"Professor we're ten minutes early!" James protested. "The bell hasn't even rang yet!"  
  
"According to my watch Potter you are all five minutes late. Five points from Gryffindor from each of you, now sit before I deduct more." Professor Whittenburg said glaring evilly. They reluctantly took seats in the back of the room and waited for him to begin the class they were "late" for. The Slytherin's, who they had the nasty luck of sharing the class with, were smiling, obviously nothing amused them more than to see Gryffindors in trouble. It just made it all the better when it was the Marauders and their friends.  
  
"Open you text books to page 235." The professor said crisply.  
  
The class opened their books and flipped to the requested page and saw that the chapter was about Sirens.  
  
"This should be interesting." Peyton whispered to Lily.  
  
"Miss Starr, talking will not be tolerated during any of my classes. You of all people would do well to pay attention to this lesson. In fact, why don't you come to the front of the classroom?" Professor Whittenburg spoke harshly, though his face let on like he knew a big secret. Peyton shot a pleading look at Lily that clearly said "DO SOMETHING" but Lily didn't know what to do so she just shrugged, effectively earning a glare from Peyton. She got up and walked to the front of the room, she accidentally knocked her bag off the table on her way. The contents spilled out onto the floor.  
  
"Bring that with you." He said pointing to something wooden lying on the ground. "Now Miss Starr, tell the class what your middle name is." Professor Whittenburg demanded more than asked.  
  
"Well I'd really rather not say since its a little embara-" Peyton started.  
  
"Do I look like a care?" Professor Whittenburg spat. "Just state your middle name."  
  
"Sheesh don't get your knickers in a twist." Peyton replied, not liking his tone at all. "It's Lecosia... it's Greek."  
  
"Yes I know the origin." He snapped. "Lecosia is a name of a very old Siren. Of course muggles believe Sirens to be half bird half woman, foolish race of beings are wrong yet again. Sirens were merely very beautiful women with alluring voices. They are closely related to the Veela, although Sirens aren't ugly when they are angered. They are very rare these days as they fled when Grindewald sought them to use as a weapon to entrance his enemies with their sweet song while he willed them to do as he pleased. Although they don't commonly use their gift of song has a weapon they could be very dangerous if used otherwise." He paused letting the information sink in.  
  
"Their instrument is known as a lyre, which is a double flute. The few that are living today are rarely found without one. Where did you get that Miss Starr." Professor Whittenburg continued, pointing to the small wooden instrument she held in her hands.  
  
"Hagrid made it for me yesterday. He said I'd know how to play it, but I haven't gotten around to trying it out yet." Peyton answered.  
  
"Well yes the great oaf obviously knows too then. He carved you a lyre Miss Starr, a double flute, and the instrument of a Siren." He informed.  
  
"Well don't you find it to be a little to much of a coincidence that your middle name is what it is, you have a lyre given to you, you don't seem to have a problem attracting the opposite sex at all, and you're a talented singer?" He asked looking at her like she was stupid. "I also happen to know your mother's side of the family is from one of the three islands between Sorrento and Capri, which happens to be the rightful home of Sirens."  
  
"I-I- don't think I could possibly be a-" Peyton started again before the professor cut her off.  
  
"Don't be stupid girl. Play the lyre." Professor Whittenburg commanded. She stared at him for a moment. "Go on!"  
  
Peyton put the lyre up to her lips and blew softly letting out a beautiful note of music. She had never played an instrument like this in her life but it was as if she knew what she was doing and continued the song.  
  
"Yes well that's enough quit showing off." The professor said snatching it away from her. The class was dumbfounded. They'd never heard anything so beautiful. "Sirens emotions also have an odd way of sometimes affecting the weather. Ever noticed if it has rained if you were sad Miss Starr? Or stormed if you were angry? What about sunshine if you were in an extremely good mood? Mind you, you don't always have an affect on it, but a lot of the time you do. _Acclaro Sirenenis_" he said tapping his wand on Peyton's head. To the class's surprise she began to sing.  
  
"_Draw near, illustrious Odysseus, glory of the Achaeans, stop thy ship and come to us. None has yet passed by this isle without having listened to the enchantment of our voices and heard us sing of the mighty deeds done by the Greeks beneath the walls of Troy. For we know all that happens on the fruitful earth_." Peyton sang out, from the novel by Homer.  
  
"Now as you probably know that song is from The Odyssey, which happens to have some truth in it but was changed around for the entertainment of muggles. Miss Starr do you need anymore evidence to convince you?" Professor Whittenburg asked her smirking.  
  
"No, and it wasn't your place to tell me these things. You had no right at all. You know as well as I do Voldemort is gaining power and I should be a well kept secret. I think you need to decide where you loyalties lay Professor." Peyton seethed before grabbing her bag and running out of the classroom. Lily, Lynsay, and the Marauders got up to go after her.  
  
"No you don't. Class has not been dismissed. 15 points from Gryffindor for having no self control." Professor Whittenburg said, glaring, and not taking kindly the words Peyton had just spoken. Although he knew they were very true, very true indeed. None of them sat, except Peter the little coward, but stared defiantly at their professor before turning and walking out the door and slamming it behind them.  
  
"That stupid pompous git. Like we aren't going to leave after he just did that." Lily raged while running down the hall. She knew Peyton was going to Dumbledore, and when they opened the door to his office he was looking infuriated. She didn't think she had ever seen Dumbledore so angry in her life.  
  
"Well that was rather the wrong way for you to find out Miss Starr. All the information that was just given to you is completely true. I'd advised your parents to tell you when you went home for Christmas Holiday. You have a very special gift Peyton. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." His eyes softened as he spoke to her. "You are all excused from classes today if you wish. Lunch is about to begin please hurry along." Dumbledore rose and exited with them and headed towards the direction of Professor Whittenburg's room.  
  
The six friends left his office and started towards to great hall. No one spoke since they were all to shocked. Was this true? It must be since Dumbledore confirmed it for them. Peyton opened the door and walked in first. Whispers broke out through the hall, wondering if this girl really was a Siren.  
  
"Apparently things spread like wildfire through this school?" Peyton whispered to Lily who was standing next to her. Lily nodded. Jake Walters, Peyton's boyfriend since the Halloween dance, come over and stopped in front of Peyton.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jake asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, and before you ask it is true." Peyton said before he enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I always knew you were special." He said kissing the top of her hair. She smiled while still hugging him. Sirius had a sour look on his face which Peyton happened to catch...like she did every time he looked like that.  
  
"Si...maybe you should see Pomfrey again you know? You look sort of...I don't know, like you ate a really bad lemon drop." Peyton said concerned. Sirius mumbled something and went to sit down at Gryffindor table. They all followed him, except Jake who seemed to understand they probably needed to talk and returned to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Professor Whittenburg was fired, and life seemed to return to normal at Hogwarts. Despite that face that Peyton still got a few stares and questions sometimes, and even more attention from the males. That didn't go over well with Jake. Everything fell back into routine though as the Christmas Holidays slowly approached. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for reviewing everyone, especially Miss Lady Padfoot. And yes I can do a girl a favor and update! Haha I know how it is believe me. Oh yeah to everyone I HAVE to recommend Lily and James: A Prequel by KirbeeDesirae because I love love love that story. So yeah read it! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The weather outside the castle had become very chilly since it was the beginning of December, but inside it remained warm and charming. All the fires were lit in the common rooms and dormitories. It was Sunday and our friends were all off doing separate activities. Sirius was off snogging his on again off again girlfriend since 3rd year, Alexis Kensington, resident 6th year Gryffindor bitch. James, despite the chilly weather, was in the Quidditch Pitch flying around on his broom. Peter was asleep...exciting kid huh? Remus was reading a book in the Quidditch stands occasionally watching James show off. Lynsay was cuddled up next to Remus, asleep. Lily was sitting in a cushiony window seat in the library reading a good book and letting her eyes drift over the grounds and watching her classmates. Peyton was sitting in a tree by the lake with Jake. By 9 that night everyone was in the common room; Everyone except Peyton who walked in later and sat with her friends looking a little shaken and a little pale.  
  
"Uh Peyton what's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking concerned. She didn't say anything only held out a small red velvet box to her friends. Lily grabbed it and popped it open.  
  
"Bloody hell is this what I think it is?" Lily asked, admiring the engagement ring.  
  
Peyton nodded and said, "Is he nutters? I'M ONLY 16 I BARELY EVEN COMMITT TO A RELATIONSHIPS FOR AS LONG AS I'VE BEEN WITH HIM! HE WANTS TO MARRY ME AND I'M ONLY 16! I CAN'T DO THIS...I CAN'T DO THIS...I'VE ONLY KNOWN THE LITTLE WANKER FOR A LITTLE OVER TWO MONTHS AND HE JUST GOES AND POPS THE QUESTION LIKE THAT! HONESTLY ON OUR FIRST DATE HE FLOSSED HIS TEETH WITH A STRAND OF MY HAIR!? HE'S LUCKY I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR! HOW COULD I MARRY SOMEONE LIKE THAT?" Peyton screeched. Lily handed her a bag and she began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Ok calm down, what did you say?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nearly threw up, before I managed to say I didn't think it was a good idea at all. Then I gently broke up with him. I tried to give the ring back but he wouldn't take it. Said for me to think about it and he would take me back anytime." Peyton said before fainting.  
  
"Uh is she gonna be ok?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah she'll be fine I'm sure. Just a little shocked. Who wouldn't be?" Lily asked laughing. Peyton was coming around and looked up with her eyes open.  
  
"So you're not going to be Mrs. Peyton Starr Walters?" Sirius asked. She fainted again.  
  
"Sirius! Nice one." Lynsay said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just had to make sure that was a no." Sirius said shrugging. "I'm guessing that was a hell no." Peyton sat back up with her eyes open.  
  
"He was too clingy anyway." Peyton said. "I just wanted to have some fun not freaking start a family." She shuddered. "Back to two weeks as a limit for relationships for me."  
  
"Thata way!" Sirius said enthusiastically clapping her on the back. "That's the only way to go." He added giving her the thumbs up sign. They all laughed.  
  
"What are you gonna do with the ring Peyton?" Remus asked.  
  
"I dunno. I can't wear it, might give him the wrong impression and that would just be wrong. I'll try and give it back to him again because I really feel badly." Peyton said. "I'm going to bed. Lots to think about." She said walking up the stairs. They all nodded in agreement and headed for bed.  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning before the sun had even risen. The stone floor was rather chilly so she made a quick run to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She came out and dressed in her uniform and pulled her hair into a ponytail, the way she liked to have it for most classes, simple and out of the way. Lily grabbed her advanced charms book and headed to the common room to read before breakfast. Soon she had dozed off in the plush red chair by the fire only to be awakened by a loud shriek. She knew that shriek. It was Peyton's so she bolted up the stairs and threw the door open. Peyton was standing in the middle of the room looking as white as a sheet and Lily knew exactly why. The entire dorm was filled with what looked to be all of the owls kept in the owlery at Hogwarts. She heard laughing from the corner of the room and stomped over.  
  
"POTTER, BLACK! GET OUT FROM UNDER THAT DAMN CLOAK!" Lily said, snatching it off them to see them bent over in hysterics. "Look at her! You think it's funny that she's-" she said turning and pointing to Peyton who'd collapsed on the floor and was shaking.  
  
"Peyton! Can you hear me?" Lily said running to her. Peyton didn't say anything so Lily levitated her and made her way to the hospital wing. James and Sirius had stopped their laughing and were looking a little frantic. Was she going to be ok?  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Something's wrong with Peyton!" Lily yelled as she came through the hospital wing doors. Madame Pomfrey bustled out from her office to have a look.  
  
"Oh dear! She's shaking something dreadful. All of you get out now and let me have a look at my patient...Oh dear..." She said to them all.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Lily cried out. "I can't just leave her in her alone."  
  
Madame Pomfrey was actually very fond of Lily but would never admit it to anyone.  
  
"Well Miss Evans if you MUST insist you may stay. Everyone else out!" Madame Pomfrey shouted. Sirius and James paced the hallway outside the wing feeling very badly since things had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
"Maybe that fear is bigger than we thought aye mate?" James asked solemnly. Sirius only nodded. He felt terrible, what had he done? It had been his idea and he had set everything up. He only brought James along that morning to watch the entertainment. He'd expected her to run out of the room and try to beat him to a bloody pulp. Things had definitely gone wrong. Lily came walking out of the room an hour later. Sirius and James looked at her expectantly. She glared at them with tears in her eyes and walked back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving them to wonder what had been so horrible that Peyton didn't come back out with her and the fact that she was crying.

A/N: sorry its kinda short...just thought i'd leave it there for suspense? hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Lily walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower from the hospital wing. She was so worried about Peyton and had finally convinced Madame Pomfrey to let her go get some of her and Peyton's things and she would get to sleep in the bed right next to her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Sirius and James chasing up the stairs after her. Lily felt bad for not letting them know what had happened, but she had felt angry with them at first believing it to be entirely their fault. She realized that there was no way Sirius and James could have known that Peyton would have reacted like that and she knew them well enough to know they wouldn't do something like that on purpose if they had known the consequences.  
  
"Wait Lily! Please? Is Peyton ok?" James said from behind her. She turned around to face them, still a little shaken.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said normally in a case of fear a person's brain triggers a response that causes the heart rate to increase, blood to pump to large muscle groups to prepare for physical action, such as running or fighting, blood pressure to increase, skin to sweat to keep the body cool, and so forth. The body stays this way until the brain signals that it's safe to relax. Peyton was so shocked and overcome with fear that she never received a signal of safety. The amygdala, which keeps track of memory and emotions, remembers what objects provoked fears from the past. Her amygdala was sort of screaming an alert to her. It's a reaction commonly known as fight or flight, which is protect your self or run away. Apparently her brain was spinning with confusion since she had just woken up and couldn't send signals to her body to run of fight or anything. Peyton had a severe panic attack, which often include feelings of imminent danger or doom, the need to escape, sweating, trembling, shortness of breath, chest pain, tingling sensations, and chills or hot flushes. She experienced all at once in a rush of emotions that was to much for her body to handle which caused her to collapse on the floor. We don't know if she will even remember much about anything when she wakes up." Lily spilled with tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
"You mean...amnesia?" Sirius asked in a whisper. Lily nodded her head and started sobbing into James shirt. She didn't know what she was going to do if Peyton woke up and didn't remember anything of their past together.  
  
"I've got to go to our dormitory and take back some clothes for the both of us. I'm staying as long as she's in there." Lily said, wiping her eyes and continuing her walk to the common room. Sirius and James followed her in complete silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
James and Sirius explained everything to Remus, Peter, and Lynsay while Lily gathered some things from the dormitory. They didn't seem very happy with James and Sirius at first but finally came to the same conclusion as Lily and began to worry about Peyton rather than pointing the blame. Everyone already knew how guilty James and Sirius felt anyway. Anyone could see it by merely looking at their face. Everyone went to class but Lily who went back to the hospital wing and had her homework brought to her for the day.  
  
Two days later Peyton wasn't conscious. Her bedside was piled high with cards and candy from friends. Lily hadn't left the hospital wing once and James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lynsay were in there with her every available chance they got. On the third night the marauders, Lily, and Lynsay were sitting around Peyton's bed doing homework and keeping her company. She still was not awake.  
  
Lily reached out and held her hand, willing her in her mind to wake up.  
  
"Look. She's crying." Lily said softly pointing to the tears rolling down Peyton's face. Peyton started mumbling softly in her sleep, they barely understood what she was saying before it became loud enough to hear.  
  
"I don't want to move. I want to stay with Lily." She sobbed aloud, eyes still closed. She continued mumbling for a bit and finally her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"W-wh-where am I?" Peyton managed to stutter out.  
  
"Well you're in the hospital wing right now Peyt, you had a very bad shock." Lily said softly to her. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"All I know is I woke up and there were birds every Lil. Everywhere! In our room, on my bed, and one was touching me. I was going to run but I stood up and it was like my legs were frozen. Then I screamed and you came in and started yelling at James and Sirius and another bird landed on my head and I couldn't breathe and everything went black." Peyton recalled.  
  
"Yeah, you had a panic attack. You've been out for three days." Remus said to her.  
  
"Three days?! That was one hell of a shock." Peyton murmured. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.  
  
"Oh dear, your awake! Good, good, good. Now here take some of this medicine." Madame Pomfrey said holding out a rather vile looking green liquid in Peyton's direction. She made a face and tried to sit up.  
  
"OWW!" Peyton said clutching her chest. "Why does it feel like someone removed a lung or something? What did you do to me?" Peyton said looking so accusingly at Madame Pomfrey the others had to grin.  
  
"Oh please. I didn't remove a lung. Honestly! It's vital organ too. Now take this." Madame Pomfrey said rolling her eyes and shoving the liquid towards her face.  
  
"Aw Pomfrey I don't want that! I'm hungry!" Peyton whined patting her growling stomach.  
  
"Heavens above just take this and we'll get you some food." Madame Pomfrey said giving the liquid to Peyton and bustling out of the room. (A/N...she bustles a lot huh? Seems like the bustling type to me)  
  
"Fine, sheesh." Peyton grumbled, looking at the medicine in disgust. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose before swallowing it. "Hmm...tastes kinda like a bad lemon drop I once had." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"You must really be hungry if you didn't have that much of a problem with that medicine." Lynsay said making a face.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came back in with a bowl of soup and placed it in front of Peyton.  
  
"Soup? I've been asleep for three days and I get soup!? Have you lost your mind woman? I'll just go to the great hall." Peyton said attempting to get up. She winced as she stepped out of the bed and her legs got wobbly. She fell but Sirius caught her just before she hit the ground and put her back in bed. "Soup it is then." Peyton said with a sigh and gulped it down. The medicine kicked in and she was asleep after her last bite of soup.  
  
"Well that went well. She didn't have amnesia AND she didn't yell at me." Sirius said happily.  
  
"Yeah I'm happy she's back. Thank goodness she didn't seem to notice all this candy. She would have insisted on having some. We all know what happened the last time on the train..." Lily smiled looking around at the tons of candy. "You know when she wakes up again I think you two should tell her the entire story." She added looking at Sirius and James.  
  
"We need to apologize anyway." James agreed. Sirius nodded his head with a guilty look back on his face again, dreading having to tell her how sorry he was, and hoping for forgiveness. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sirius stood outside the hospital wing door anxiously. He was getting ready to go see Peyton before James could come along seeing as how James really didn't have that much of a part in the prank at all and he didn't want him to take any blame. He took a deep breath and opened the door. When he peeked around the curtain to where Peyton was he was surprised to find her...well...dancing. Madame Pomfrey was a miracle worker. Yesterday she could barely sit up in bed and now she seemed perfectly fine. In fact she had her headphones on her head and was dancing and singing on top of her bed, seeming as if nothing had happened to her at all. Sirius grinned at the sight of her; she still hadn't noticed his arrival. She was currently rapping some song Sirius didn't know the words to.

"_...I fell fast girl and I ain't getting up-p-p_-Sirius!" Peyton said, pulling off the headphones and when she turned around and saw him standing there. She plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Uh what are you doing under there?" Sirius asked curiously, attempting the pry the sheet out of her death grip.

"mppfembmpshing" Peyton mumbled out from the sheet.

"What?" Sirius said successfully prying it out of her grasp.

"I said that was embarrassing." Peyton said more clearly with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to start some nice embarrassing stories around the school." Sirius grinned evilly.

"You better not, since you owe me." Peyton said looking more serious. Sirius stopped smiling, knowing she was talking about his most recent prank on her.

"Listen...a-a-bout that...I'm really sor-" Sirius started but Peyton cut him off.

"Si, I know you never would have done it if you thought this would have happened. It's ok I'm not mad." Peyton said softly.

"I really am sorry Peyt. It really scared me when you were sick though and I knew it was my fault." Sirius said, sitting down on the bed and putting his face in his hands.

"Si I know you never ever meant to hurt me. You're my closest guy friend in the world and like my brother. So please stop making that face it's so unlike you to not be grinning like the idiot you are." Peyton said smiling. Sirius looked up and smirked and gave her a hug even though he was thinking it was funny that one sentence could make someone feel good but hurt them at the same time. Referring to him being like Peyton's brother. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be that way anymore. He wanted more and he knew it the second he hugged her. (A/N wow that was fluffy sorry lol)

Madame Pomfrey released Peyton 2 days after Sirius's visit. She was very excited to say the least.

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE!!!" Peyton yelled running through the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh boy, I can hear her coming." Lily said from within the common room. Peyton came hurdling through the portrait hole and practically jumped from there to the couch where Lily was sitting with the Marauders and Lynsay. Lily let out a small yelp of pain when Peyton tackled her. Peyton squished Lily's checks between her hands making her lips pucker up and have a funny look on her face.

"I'M FREE LILY!" She yelled excitedly.

"ikinsheethat" Lily managed to say, while prying Peyton's death grip off of her and pushing her off the couch. She smirked at Peyton who was looking disgruntled on the ground.

"I see how it's gonna be then." Peyton said jumping off the ground and tickling Lily. They continued acting like they hadn't seen each other in years, even though Lily had visited Peyton at lunch that day. Apparently they were oblivious to the eye rolls they were receiving from their friends. They were tired of being left out and piled on top.

"CHARGE!!" Sirius shouted before leaping on top of Lily and Peyton. The others followed his example except managed to refrain from yelling "charge". After a good 20 minutes they all seemed to settle down.

"Wow...that might not have been a good idea. I feel a little tired and dizzy." Peyton groaned.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Lynsay suggested.

"Only if someone promises to get me to Hogsmeade tomorrow since I missed hanging out last time with you guys because of my date." Peyton said.

"Uh...Peyt, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend though." Lily replied.

"I'm sure the four idiots grinning like maniacs right now could help us." Peyton said, nodding in the Marauder's general direction.

"That we could." James said. "But how would that really be to our benefit?" he said smiling.

"We'll considering I was just released from the hospital wing and you guys helped get me in there in the first place I'd say you owe me one." Peyton smiled back.

"Yeah, I definitely think that would be ok." Sirius said, feeling guilty again. All seven went to bed, deciding to go to Hogsmeade the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Psst..Potter…wake up! I'm huuunngggryyyy" Lily whined next to James ear the night before they planned to go to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah punk we're starved help us out here." Peyton whispered punching him a little roughly in the arm, deciding that force was the better way to get him out of bed.

"mmm?" James mumbled. "What the bloody hell are you two doing in my room during the middle of the night?"

"We're hungry and we don't know where the kitchen is exactly…well we have a good idea but…we haven't been in the dark… or as much as you have so…yeah a little help here?" Peyton whispered loudly.

"Get Padfoot to take you I'm tired." James replied, with his eyes still closed.

"Fine." Lily answered, and marched to Sirius's bed. "Black, get out of bed, we're hungry and we need help."

"Hmm FOOD?" Sirius nearly yelled as he bolted upright. "Let's go, screw beauty sleep I'm beautiful enough. Prongs you're coming too ol' buddy." He added, jumping on James' bed.

"Fine, its obvious no one will be sleeping around here if the almighty and powerful Lily and Peyton are hungry." James grumbled sarcastically, getting out of bed and grabbing the invisibility cloak.

"FIELD TRIP!" Sirius yelled, forgetting his sleeping dorm mates. Luckily they all learned to block him out years ago and then he practically threw himself under the cloak.

"Oh honestly, how old are we?" Lily sighed, ducking under the cloak, with James and Peyton following. They exited the common room and headed for the kitchens.

"Lily are you grabbing my arse?" James grinned, hoping to Merlin she was doing it on purpose.

"No?" Lily answered confused.

"Oh sorry mate." Sirius replied offhandedly.

"Were you touching his arse?" Peyton giggled.

"Yeah I thought it was yours." Sirius said…er…seriously. (A/N sorry I swear I didn't plan it THAT time lol)

Lily and Peyton were already thrown into fits of laughter. They could just make out the look of horror plastered on James' face, and just the thought of Sirius feeling James up was just hilarious.

"If you're quite done now…" James interrupted. Laughter was the only response. "Well we're at the kitchens so just shut up and get your food." He added disgruntled.

"Why was it so funny?" Sirius asked dumbly. "I just don't get you guys sometimes."

Laughter.

"Come on it wasn't THAT funny." James said.

Laughter.

"IT WAS DISGUSTING! I THOUGHT IT WAS LILY!" James finally yelled.

The laughter turned to full fledged cackling.

"Yoou-u- shhh-shhould haave sss-een you're FACE!" Lily managed to splutter out, and threw in an impression of James face. This was a mixed expression between having Snape's hair touch you and Rhianna Jackson, resident Slytherin slut, ask you out. This only made Peyton laugh harder of course, and Lily, without meaning to, had suddenly made Sirius laugh.

"Now that I think about it mate, your face did kinda look like that." Sirius laughed. James rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get some food and get out of here. I'm tired." James whined.

"Aww does little Jamesie need his beauty sleep?" Peyton asked, finally gaining control over herself and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Merlin knows what they do in that dorm…after tonight I'm not really sure." Lily said, causing more laughter from Peyton and Lily, annoyance from James, and of course dumblooksonsomepeoplesfaces which was Sirius naturally.

"GET YOUR BLOODY FOOD!" James screamed, finally losing it.

"Wow…we obviously know who NOT to wake up ever again." Peyton said.

"Yeah Prongsie gets a little sensitive when he's awoken from deep slumber" Sirius said, helping the girls gather up some food.

"Si, nice pajamas." Peyton commented, finally noticing his attire, and suppressed a giggle.

"Why thank you fair maiden, I so very much enjoy them when I retire for the evening." He replied in a ridiculous voice. Small knights in armor where riding around on horses on Sirius's pajamas. Some were battling; some were dining in a castle, and doing other various tasks. "I thoroughly enjoy this little feature too." And at this phrase he turned around and flicked the buttons connecting the flap to the bottom of his pants and exposed his bum.

"Sirius! Put the lights out, you're blinding me here." Lily commented, shielding her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Flower. It's not THAT white and you know it." Sirius pouted.

"Yeah I know but it was just to easy." Lily smirked. James was momentarily pondering the thought of exposing his butt to Lily too just for a little extra attention but then he realized she was talking to him.

"Huh? I wasn't listening." James admitted as they all crammed back underneath the cloak.

"I was saying don't even think about trying that…but obviously you were to busy thinking about Sirius' butt." Lily smiled when James scowled.

"I was NOT thinking of his arse…sheesh I need to find some new friends." James grunted.

"Prongsie…I'm hurt!" Sirius said as the approached the Fat Lady portrait.

"I was talking about new friends that were girls." James sighed.

"Well none of the other girls want to be JUST friends with you James. They just want to get in your pants." Peyton said seriously.

"I can't believe you just said that." Lily sighed. "You're so blunt sometimes it surprises me."

"I was just speaking the truth." Peyton shrugged.

"James is sexy." Lily said. They all looked at her.

"It's the new password don't ask me I didn't make it up gosh." Lily said climbing through the portrait hole followed by her friends.

"Well I guess we'll see you girls down here tomorrow morning… uh I mean today since it's about 4:00 am." James said. They all said goodnight and headed to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It seemed to Remus, Lynsay, and Peter more trouble than it was worth to even bother trying to wake their four friends up the following morning. They'd already been beaten with pillows and had other miscellaneous objects thrown at their heads.

"Honestly, enough is enough, let's just go to breakfast without them. Not like they'll notice anyway." Lindsay finally sighed in defeat. Remus patted her hand encouragingly, and the three left for the Great Hall.

They returned about an hour and a half later to still find their four friends sleeping the day away in bed. Lynsay went to drastic measures and doused Peyton and Lily with extremely cold water. She'd obviously decided she wasn't about to waste her day away making sure her friends were up to go to Hogsmeade.

"BLOODY HELL THAT'S EFFING COLD!! Lily screeched for the whole school to hear.

"Really mate, why'd you have to go about it that way." Peyton said through chattering teeth. "Jeebus woman you could have just poked us or something like NORMAL people usually do."

"I give up." Lynsay said annoyed, rolling her eyes. "Don't you think I already tried? Now come on I wanna go to Hogsmeade too you know!"

Lily and Peyton muttered a few foul phrases before heading off to the showers and Remus, Lynsay, and Peter moved on to the Marauders room to wake them up too. They responded in pretty much the same fashion as the other two just with a few more choice words thrown in there. Soon they had all met up in the common room.

"Aren't we looking beautiful today Flower." James said smirking.

"Shut it Pothead I'm tired and I didn't feel like getting all dressed up. It's not as if I'm trying to impress anyone anyway." She added grumpily referring to her jeans and big baggy sweatshirt attire.

"Alright you two let's go I'm starved. Since SOMEBODY didn't seem to see it fit to awaken us for breakfast." Sirius said looking distinctly at Remus and Peter.

Remus rolled his eyes and Peter shrugged, to stupid to think of anything to say.

"Well if two certain people hadn't came and woken us up in the middle of the night we might all be well rested and ready for this little outing… but nooo." James said sarcastically, looking at Lily and Peyton.

"We were hungry. Get off our backs." Peyton said moodily. "Besides it wouldn't have taken so long if Sirius hadn't been groping you on the way there." She added letting a few giggles escape. Lily joined in with the fun.

"Really. I bet you two had one hell of a time together after we all got back." Laughed Lily.

"I think we are missing some very important detail here." Remus said. Lynsay nodded, Peter was staring out the window unconcerned.

"Last night on the way to the kitchens Sirius grabbed James arse. We really don't know why but we think they might be a litte… "fond" of each other if you know what I mean." Peyton said suggestively.

"Alright how many times do I have to tell you people I thought it was Peyton's arse. Bloody hell." Sirius added frustrated.

"Good one Si. Why in the world would you want to grab my arse?" Peyton said, thinking he was joking…again.

"Why not?" Sirius shrugged. "It's very nice. So there." He added in what he must have thought to have been a very convincing argument.

"Oh please." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Alright can we go already? Jeebus." James grunted.

"That's my word. Please refrain from its usage in my presence." Peyton said, referring to "Jeebus".

"Whatever." James said rolling his eyes. "Follow me." He added leading them to the one eyed witch statue down the corridor. He tapped it with his wand and said a word that nobody was really paying attention to since they were to busy trying to mess up Sirius's seemingly perfectly placed hair to annoy him. They all slipped in behind the statue and began to follow the tunnel to Hogsmeade.

"This walk seems to get longer every bloody time we come." Sirius complained. "Peyton…can I have a piggy back ride?" he threw her some puppy dog eyes.

"Merlin Si you probably way nearly twice as much as me and your asking me to carry you? You carry me, you're the guy here. Tally ho!" Peyton said, jumping onto his back.

"I should have kept my ruddy mouth shut." Sirius grumbled, even though he was probably enjoying it.

"Alright we're here. We made friends with Mr. and Mrs. Honeyduke and they don't mind us using this door as long as we don't do anything harmful to the store so don't worry about being seen or anything because it's perfectly ok." James said.

"Can I put you down now? I carried you almost the full way here. You're not fat or anything my arms are just tired." Sirius asked Peyton.

"Sure. Thank you Sir Sirius of Gryffindor." Peyton said curtsying.

" Twas no trouble milady I would carry you across many miles of dragon infested terrain and-" Sirius began.

"Oh please let's go." James interrupted, knowing fully well if he let Sirius start going on about something they'd never hear the end of it until a good 3 hours later.

"Three Broomsticks first! WOO I'm STARVING!" Lily said, practically sprinting to the door. They laughed and followed suit.

After lunch they wandered the streets and wound up in front of the shrieking shack.

"Kinda creepy huh?" Lynsay commented.

"Uh, yeah sure is." Remus choked out.

"I bet it was really beautiful at one time. To bad nobody kept it looking decent." Lynsay added sadly. She was always one for architecture. Go figure.

"Yeah, why don't we split up, I need to do some Christmas shopping now because I definitely do not want to fight the Hogwarts crowd on the Hogsmeade Christmas shopping trip for them ." Lily said, trying to change the subject since she noticed Remus was looking a little uncomfortable about the subject they were currently on. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Sounds good to me. I don't really want to go alone though and I don't want you to go alone Lily. Especially since…yeah everything." Peyton said, not wanting to bring the whole threatening situation back up.

"Well the only people I have left to shop for are Lynsay, Peyton, Sirius, and Peter. Everyone else I've got covered." Lily said.

"Well Lynsay and I kind of wanted to go do some shopping for all of you. We were going to help each other out so we'll go together and just meet you guys back at the castle?" Remus asked.

"Sure Moony, see you back there." James said as Remus and Lynsay walked away. "They could get married you know." James snickered.

"Ok so since James is the only one left here that you have bought for already then he is the only one that can go with you. The rest of us will continue our shopping elsewhere and meet you guys at the castle too. See you later." Peyton said, grabbing Sirius and Peter and dragging them away before Lily could protest.

"Ok then…they get stranger by the day." Lily muttered. "_She soo planned that. She's dead meat too. Just because I'm friends with Potter doesn't mean I think I can stand almost a whole day with him without hexing myself into submission." _She thought.

"Tell me about it." James agreed. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Well since you're with me do you think you could help me pick out Sirius' present?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Sure Flower, I'm going to just suggest Zonko's. He loves that store." James said.

"Well that's easy enough, especially since that's where I was going to get Peyton's gift. I swear that girl probably already has 30 of everything but anything from Zonko's was on her "things I would like my dear friend Tiger Lily to buy me" list" Lily laughed.

"Ditto for Sirius." James agreed.

"I wonder if they will ever realize how great they'd be for each other." Lily wondered aloud.

"He realizes it, sometimes girls seem to be blind about some of the most obvious things that are right in front of their noses." James said, looking right into your eyes.

"_Oh crap…he's looking into my soul again. Stop, stop, stop. Ok I kinda like this even though it's a little eerie…STUPID LILY STUPID STUPID STUPID SAY SOMETHING!" _Lily thought to herself.

"I get the distinct feeling you aren't talking about Sirius and Peyton anymore." Lily managed to whisper.

"Nope." James said simply inching closer to her; he noticed she didn't back away.

"Then who?" Lily asked dumbly, knowing perfectly well what James meant.

"And I thought you were the smartest witch in our year?" James grinned, still moving closer. He'd finally caught Lily Evans at a loss for words. Her mouth was moving up and down but no words were coming out.

"No that's Lynsay." Lily finally managed, looking down at the ground finding her shoes to be very interesting.

"Ah, and modest too." James said tipping her chin up with his hand, looking in her eyes again he knew it made her feel the same way as him, he could feel it.

"Why do you do that?" Lily asked, being more way more brave than she felt.

"Because I know it bothers you Flower, and because I like to look at your eyes. They are the most beautiful color of green I've ever seen." James said, getting, if possibly, even closer.

"It doesn't bother me Potter." Lily tried.

"Back to last name basis?" James smirked.

"Well I know how much you loved it when I used to call you Pothead. So let's go four eyes I have Christmas shopping to finish." Lily said grinning and shoving him playfully out of the way so she could continue on her way to Zonko's.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair when she wasn't looking. _"Damn, so close. Progress Prongs, it was progress." _James thought before taking after her down the street.

_"Double damn that was a close one. I almost lost it there. BIG mental sigh, deep breaths. Wow he has really great eyes too…he was really close to me…really really really close…must breath, can't like Potter, mustn't like him. GREAT HERE WE GO. I hate this, it can't be happening." _ Lily thought while shopping at Zonko's, completely zoned out while James was looking at some new items that came in. After Zonko's they finished up shopping for the rest of Lily's family and friends and a few for James and headed back to the castle

_"I think this year could be even more interesting than I thought."_ Lily sighed on the way back to the castle.

_ "Damn she's cute when she's deep in thought like that. What am I saying; she's hella cute all the time." _James sighed right after her as they said goodbye in the common room and headed to their respective dormitories.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lily walked slowly up the spiral staircase to her dormitory after arriving back to the castle with James, carefully thinking about what had nearly happened. Had she almost kissed James right there in the middle of the road in Hogsmeade? Was she losing in her mind? Probably not, she reminded herself, she lost it long ago when she met Peyton. Lily opened the door to her room and someone came flying out of nowhere and pounced on her.

"WELL WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME EVERYTHING WOMAN!" Peyton shouted, Lily thought it could have been loud enough for all of Hogwarts to hear.

"Quiet down will you? I don't want everyone to know! Ugh I don't even know!" Lily said frustrated. "I know you planned that Peyton Lecosia Starr and you have some explaining to do."

"I thought it was a good idea…" Peyton said. "Forgive me?" she threw in some irresistible puppy eyes.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." Lily replied huffily. "I nearly kissed Potter right in the middle of the street for all of Hogsmeade to see! It's your fault it almost happened too! I barely managed to save myself down there, I nearly lost it."

"Well you must WANT to kiss him then." Peyton smirked. "Since you apparently had such a hard time resisting."

"I dunno maybe something in my subconscious wanted me to kiss him…who knows? It just felt really right to be standing so close to him but so utterly wrong at the same time." Lily grumbled, with a sour look on her face.

"Maybe it's time you gave James Potter a chance?" Lynsay asked hopefully.

"Lynsay don't be daft. Potter only wants to date me because I'm the only girl in the school who WON"T date him. It's all about the conquest, once you get what you fought for it's no fun anymore. James Potter and Sirius Black like the chase." Lily answered matter of factly.

"Ahem I haven't dated them thank you very much." Peyton said indignantly.

"Yeah but you haven't even been here a year. Give him time." Lily laughed. "Besides one Marauder never goes after another Marauder's girl that they like."

"Peter likes me?" Peyton asked horrified.

"Honestly Peyton I seriously wonder about you sometimes." Lynsay laughed. "It's not Peter, its Sirius!"

"Si?" Peyton laughed. "You've both gone off your rocker. He only likes me as a friend."

"Well you're blind then if I ever saw it. That boy's been infatuated ever since he saw you for the first time. Trust me on that one." Lily said. "James made it pretty clear."

"They pranked you guys good this time!" Peyton continued laughing. "Sirius liking me…haha that's insane."

"Hey when it hits you that we are right just remember, we told you so," Lynsay told her. Peyton rolled her eyes in response.

"Well sounds like we all have problems, except Lynsay who seems to have a pretty nice relationship going on with Remus." Lily said smiling. Lynsay's face blushed bright red.

"It kinda seems like he's keeping something from me though. Like something's always bothering him but he can't tell me. Any ideas?" Lynsay asked.

"Nope, but I noticed he was a little uncomfortable around the shrieking shack today." Lily commented. "Just ask him Lynsay. I'm sure he'd tell you if he realized you noticed something seemed to be bothering him."

"I suppose you're right." Lynsay sighed.

"ANYWAY let's stop talking about this and throw a killer party in the common room." Peyton shouted. "Let's go women we haven't got all night to just sit up here like bumps on logs. Lily you take Lynsay to the kitchens with you and find out a way to get some food up here. I'm going to the common room to throw some decorations up, set up a table, and blast some music. Meet you there in about 10 minutes, run if you must. ONWARD!" Peyton shouted, overjoyed. Lily and Lynsay shrugged and left for the kitchens, while Peyton practically sprinted past them and slid down the railing into a packed common room, making quite the entrance.

"Alright people listen up. This common room's looking a little boring. We are supposed to be the party house for goodness sake. Let's keep the tradition alive. When was the last time you people had a party that wasn't caused by a Quidditch victory?" Peyton asked, standing on top of a study table. Everyone looked around muttering. They couldn't remember the last time they had a party just for the heck of it. "That's what I thought. Now everyone go get the people in your dorm rooms, grab your food and favorite games, prank items, and whatever else and bring it our here cause we are having a party tonight!" she jumped off the table and began transforming the common room, enlisting the help of James and Sirius who were good at Transfiguration.

"So why party tonight Peyton?" James asked.

"Why not? Do you need a REASON to party? I think NOT! I really just want something to do and this will be fun." Peyton said excitedly.

"Yeah Prongs you can dance with dear Lillian." Sirius smirked.

"Ha we both know that's not going to happen." James said disappointedly.

"Well…you never know. She seems to be in a good mood today. She hasn't yelled at you once, and you guys even went shopping together. If she didn't yell at you then, then you're probably good to go for the rest of the day." Peyton reasoned, while dimming the lights and getting some better "party" lighting.

"Riiight." James said sarcastically. "Who's going to play the music? Are you going to be the DJ?" he asked looking at Peyton.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm here to dance my arse off not entertain you with music James." Peyton laughed.

"I'm sure Levi Jordan will do it." Sirius said, referring to the Gryffindor Quidditch commentator. "I'll go ask."

Ten minutes later, music was blaring and people were dancing, eating and who knows what else. Levi played the funky chicken song, requested by no others than Sirius and Peyton. You had to admit, they did a pretty mean chicken dance.

"And now for the Cha Cha song!" Peyton said excitedly.

"Noooooo NO MORE SONGS WITH PRE-CHOREOGRAPHED DANCES!" shouted some weird first year, who ran up to his dorm beating his head and covering his ears.

"…ok then." Levi Jordan announced. "Guess I'll just pick something else, unless anyone is up for karaoke?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. Lily and James saw this face and feared for everyone's ears. Peyton found it funny, imagine that.

"Ah-thank you dahlings, I'd just like to dedicate this song to my closest friends, who believe I can not sing for beans so just sit back my children and get ready for this." Sirius smirked, finally ready to show them all up. He made a large show of clearing his throat and warming up with a few scales, which he purposely made sound horrible. People were actually wincing in preparation for this performance, except of course for his fan club that looked ready to faint when he conjured up a guitar with his wand, and began.

"_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shinin' through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Well I open your clothes_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face, light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_Somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide _

_You finally find_

_You and I collide" _Sirius finished singing.

Everyone was in shocked silence. Either he wasn't too bad of a singer or they had been expecting something so horrible that it wasn't half bad. Peyton was the first one to start clapping and catcalling before his fan club snapped out of their stage of shock and practically jumped the magical stage and tackled him down. James jumped on the stage to try and get Sirius out but they just pulled him down too. Lily, Peyton, and Lynsay were the only girls not in the pile and found the scene quite hilarious. They continued with the karaoke for a long time and the party came to a close with James' and Sirius' version of "I'm To Sexy". The guys were thoroughly disgusted but the girls were swooning, save 3 who were laughing hysterically. Everyone headed back to their dorm rooms and only James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peyton, and Lynsay were left.

"Now that was a party." Peyton said collapsing on the couch still laughing.

"Sure was." Sirius said distractedly, sitting down next to her. The others shot each other knowing looks. Peyton continued laughing and Sirius stared in a daze.

"Snap out of it Si, you're looking at me as if I've sprouted daisy's on my head or something." Peyton remarked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"That could be arranged you know." James said, shifting Peyton's attention away from Sirius.

"Try it and die." Peyton joked.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed; we'll meet you guys for breakfast." Lynsay said, kissing Remus on the cheek and making him blush.

"Try not to grope each other tonight boys." Lily winked and laughed as she headed up the stairs.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS PEYTON JEEBUS!" Sirius yelled after them. He could have sworn he heard a faint "that's my word damnit" coming from the girls dormitory that sounded like Peyton. He just grinned and followed the others to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_sorry it took a long time. One word, school. Haha but anyway here it is –_

"**Peyt, Lyn, WAKE UP!" screeched a very late Lily. **

"**aww Lils what are you griping about so early in the morning." Peyton mumbled from under her covers.**

"**HISTORY OF MAGIC, FIVE MINUTES." Lily shouted.**

"**Bloody hell." Lynsay responded, rolling out of bed. **

"**Excellent, I can just go back to sleep in there." Peyton said, getting up and wrapping the covers around her before heading towards the door.**

"**Peyton what are you doing! You don't have your uniform on!" Lily cried. **

"**Yeah so? What'll that get me? A detention? It's worth it. Besides its not like Binns will notice so as long as no other teacher sees me I'll be safe." Peyton reasoned. She waited for Lynsay and Lily to put their uniforms on and their hair in a ponytail before they grabbed their books and left.**

**Two girls entered History of Magic, sprinting and barely making it to their seats before they were late. Binns floated through the wall and immediately droned on from last year; as if he couldn't have cared whether all the students were there or not. **

**One very late Peyton Starr dragged in, blankets and pillow in hand, nearly ten minutes late. Apparently she didn't see it fit to run somewhere to be on time for something she was only going to sleep through anyway. Everyone's head turned as she walked in. Where was her uniform? She shrugged them off and made for the last seat available in the classroom, right next to Peter who was looking at her like she had risen from the dead. **

**"What?" she snapped at him, clearly not a morning person. Peter made a squeak and asked Remus for a seat change. Remus refused as did James, but Sirius was up to the challenge so he switched with Peter.**

**"Why thank you for gracing us with your presence this morning Peyton." Sirius smirked.**

**"Shove off Black, I'm tired and I'm not a morning person." Peyton grunted from under her blanket. "So don't talk to me I'm going back to sleep."**

"**One condition." Sirius said. She made a muffled noise so he continued. "Share." He made a grab for the covers and magically enlarged the pillow. **

"**Jeebus its cold, gimme somathoseback" Peyton slurred grabbing all the covers back. They wrestled for a good 10 minutes before coming to some kind of weird arrangement and falling asleep.**

**All the while, James was trying to get Lily's attention. Lily paid him no mind because she was frantically scribbling down everything Binns was saying. She was quite the over achiever. **

**"Psssssst. EVANS!" James whispered from behind her, throwing small scraps of parchment at the back of her head. She didn't turn around. James sighed before he began to fall asleep too. **

**History of Magic finally came to an end, much to Lily's cramped hand's relief. She walked over to a lump of blankets she only assumed could be Peyton.**

**"Hey kid, it's time for a break before we go to Potions." Lily said nudging her. Peyton stuck her hand out of the covers and waved her off.**

**"Oh HONESTLY!" Lynsay said before levitating the massive wad of blankets down the hallway and back towards Gryffindor tower. She dumped the wad unceremoniously on the plush red couch in the common room.**

**"OOOWWW" came a very deep voice from beneath the blanket.**

**"uh…Lily, does Peyton have a sore throat or did someone hex her in Binn's class?" Lynsay asked confused.**

**"Not that I know of?" Lily said, just as confused as Lynsay.**

**"How about we all shut up so I can get some ruddy sleep!" came Peyton's distinct voice from the couch. Lily pulled the blankets off to find Peyton and Sirius tangled in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position from her point of view. Obviously it didn't phase these two because they were already back to sleep. **

**"Potter, get Black off my friend so she can rise and shine for classes." Lily said moodily as the rest of the Marauder's walked into the common room. **

**"Chill Flower, they're just napping." James smirked at her.**

**"Get him off or I'll wipe that smirk off your face." Lily quipped, whipping out her wand and waving it menacingly in James' direction.**

**"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist Evans." James said, knowing Lily was fully capable of wiping the smirk off, she wasn't the best at charms for nothing. He grabbed Sirius by the ankles and pulled him off the couch.**

**"Come on Padfoot, we clearly aren't wanted HERE anymore." James said pulling him up the boys staircase.**

**"Well bloody hell I've been trying to get that pounded into your mind since first year and you just now have come to a realization?" Lily said sarcastically. **

**"ha ha I'm dieing over here I really am." James smarted off before heading the rest of the way up the stairs. **

**"Potter you-" Lily started, about to go off on a rant.**

**"Lily why don't we wake Peyton up now?" Lynsay interrupted timidly. **

**"What…oh yeah. Peyton rise and shine we have class in about 20 minutes." Lily said shaking her.**

**"I'll rise but I'm sure has hell not shining for anyone at this outlandish hour of the morning." Peyton growled out, going up the girl's staircase to head for the shower. **

**"About time…" Lily managed, before she and Lynsay began reviewing their notes for their next class. Peyton came down the staircase with 5 minutes to spare.**

**"There has got to be some kind of award I should be receiving for getting ready that fast." Peyton said smugly.**

**"Ok you've been hanging around Potter way to much." Lily said rolling her eyes.**

**"I resent that." James said, coming down the staircase followed by the rest of his gang. **

**"What class is next?" Peyton asked, trying to change the subject.**

**"Potions." Remus answered.**

**"Oh hell I'm not going." Peyton said heading back towards the stairs, only to have her robes pulled on by Lily.**

**"I don't think so. If I'm suffering through this then so are you." Lily said sternly.**

**"Well you could skip with me?" Peyton said grinning.**

**"No." **

**"Please?"**

**"Absolutely not."**

**"pppuuuuuhlllllleaaaaassseee"**

**"NO COME ON!"**

**"Yes mum." Peyton said, sticking her tongue out and marching through the portrait entrance.**

**"You'd think she was 5 not 16, I mean really she already slept through history of magic and now she's trying to skip potions!" Lily ranted all the way out the portrait hole, the others following and rolling their eyes. **

**Lily lectured a very unresponsive Peyton all the way to the dungeons about going to bed at a proper time in order to awaken for lessons that would be important to their futures. Peyton was mimicking her with her hand behind her back to the others who were laughing at the pair.**

**"Ok class, time to split off. Black and Potter, absolutely not, I'll be choosing the partners today." Professor Alexander said as she saw James and Sirius move together as if they were being pulled by magnets. "Alright then let's see…Potter and Cambridge, Black and Rogers, Starr and Diggory, Evans and Lupin, Pettigrew and oh hell just pick partners after that I just had to get the troublemakers out of the way." the professor laughed. She was always nice and knew where to draw the line between strict and being a complete pushover and most of the students liked her. **

**Sirius and Peyton groaned at who their partners were. Sirius got the leader of his Hufflepuff fan club who was practically about to pass out from her luck and Peyton was stuck with Amos Diggory, a conceited fellow who thought he was the best looking bloke in the school. Their other friends smiled at their luck at getting someone they could actually stand being around for large amounts of time. **

**They all began to work at their potions, Sirius trying to fend off his stalker woman and keep an eye on Peyton and Diggory the entire time.**

**"So how bout you and I go for a walk around the lake this fine evening." Amos said cockily to Peyton.**

**"How about I go jump in it instead." Peyton said, not liking the way he was looking at her at all.**

**"Oh come on, it'll be great." He answered throwing his arm over her shoulder. **

**"No really I'll pass." Peyton said pushing his arm off, only to find him snaking it back around her waist and pulling her closer to him.**

**"It's ok Peyton, I know you want to you're just saying no because you're afraid Black will find out." Amos smirked again. **

**"I don't like you Diggory, and I never will so get your hand off my arse." Peyton said icily. "And I don't know why you think this has something to do with Sirius, but it doesn't, so shut up before I hex your pretty boy face all the way to America." She finished off in a deathly whisper inches away from his face.**

**Amos did a brave thing. A very very brave thing. He leaned forward and kissed Peyton square on the mouth, reflex told her to kiss back, disgust told her otherwise. She kneed him between the legs and he was on the floor, white faced, in seconds. Before he had comprehended that pain, Sirius was on top of him threatening him to never do that again. **

**"Watch yourself Diggory. Quidditch's coming up you know. You might get a bludger to your precious face if you don't watch it." Sirius glared. **

**"Enough! Mr. Diggory, go to the hospital wing. Black, Starr, go to Dumbledore's office and sort this mess out." The professor yelled. **

**Sirius and Peyton sent Amos one last glare before walking out of the class and heading to Dumbledore's office.**

**"You know I think you handled that quite nicely." Sirius smirked at her.**

**"Well what can I say? I'm good." Peyton laughed. "Didn't do to badly yourself Si."**

**"I knew the bloody git was going to hit on you. I didn't think he'd go for a snog in the middle of class though. Especially with me right behind you. What an idiot." Sirius grumbled.**

**"You know, he said I didn't say yes to a date because you were behind me and now you're saying you didn't think he'd ask with you behind me anyway. Why would you being behind me have anything to do with that?" Peyton asked. **

**"Uh- I …really don't know." Sirius stuttered out. Peyton looked at him strangely. He knew she didn't buy it. **

**"I don't buy that for one minute. You better tell me sooner or later Si. You know you can trust me." Peyton said frowning.**

**"It's not about trust Peyt. You'll know soon enough…I hope." He added as an afterthought as they climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on Dumbledore's door.**

**"Two weeks of detention!" Peyton said excitedly bursting through the common room door. **

**"YES! I'm going to surpass that school record by a long shot." Sirius shouted, doing a sort of happy dance. **

**"…ok then. Now let's all pretend we didn't see that and move on with our lives." Lily said as they all stared at Sirius' dance moves. He stopped so abruptly and glared at them all that it caused them to laugh, to which he responded with more glaring.**

**"By the way, we have 18 inches on the properties of moonstones in potion making due next class." Remus informed Peyton and Sirius, who had missed the assignment.**

**"UGH." Peyton groaned. "18 inches is going to take a lifetime. Can I copy off you Tiger? Don't play dumb either because I know you've totally already started on it."**

**"Absolutely not Peyton. You are perfectly capable of doing it on your own. Besides I haven't written anything down yet so you couldn't very well copy, but we can go to the library together." Lily answered. "And stop calling me Tiger." She threw in.**

**"K thanks Tiger." Peyton responded, dodging Lily's smack. Since Lily missed she pulled out her wand and changed Peyton's hair blonde.**

**"Oh what a dirty trick, you KNOW I hate being blonde." Peyton yelled, turning Lily's hair into a style similar to Malfoy's slicked back style.**

**"Sick." Lily muttered, changing Peyton and her own hair back to their original colors.**

**"Girls are so weird." James said allowed. Lily flicked her wand and James' nose became very large and hooked.**

**"Snivelllus!" Sirius barked out, howling with laughter.**

**"Well I must say it looks better on me than it does on him." James said smugly, even though he was disgusted he would rather die than let Lily know that. **

**Lily rolled her eyes and headed for the library to study quietly alone, leaving her friends to goof off in the common room and save their homework for the last second. **

**She stepped out of the portrait hole and walked down the hall towards the library when she heard voices coming from around the corner. Voices she knew she wouldn't want to be facing alone in a corridor with no one around to help her should she need it. Lily lifted a tapestry and slid behind it hoping to Merlin that they wouldn't notice her since there was no where else to conceal herself. She heard the footsteps and voices draw nearer. **

**"…mudbloods and muggles won't know what's hit them after the Dark Lord becomes more active. Hopefully it will scare them off from Hogwarts." said a cold voice. **

**"Yeah mate. I'm sick of seeing their bloody faces all over this school and besmirching it with their unworthy magic. We won't have to worry about that much longer though hopefully eh?" another voice said, laughing towards the end. **

**"I'm sure we'll be seeing something very soon….yes…" the other voice replied as they turned a corner and continued walking. **

**Lily had unconsciously flattened herself as hard as she could to the cold stone behind her and hadn't realized she'd been holding her breathe to take in every word of what they were saying.**

**'The dark lord…' Lily thought, touching the place on her cheek that once had a gash on it from the night in her library when she was attacked. 'I wonder why I haven't heard anything else about him until now since I was attacked at home.' She hadn't realized she was making her way back to the common room, completely forgetting about her homework and only wanting to get back to a more familiar place. **

**She walked through the portrait hole deep in thought, paying no attention to anything around her. **

**"Tiger…you ok?" Peyton asked. "You've been gone for over two hours. I know you wanted to look up a few things for charms but I know it doesn't take you, of all people, that long to do so."**

**"…you either join or die…" Lily muttered, still thinking about what was said when she was attacked. **

**"Whooaa there join what or die." Sirius asked. Lily looked up. Everyone had gone to bed but the Marauders, Lynsay, and Peyton. **

**"Um n-nothing, I never should have said anything out loud. I wasn't thinking just forget it." Lily stuttered out, attempting to head for the stairs to her dorm.**

**"OH NO, I do NOT think so. We have been waiting down here for you to get back ok and clearly something's happened. So sit down and start talking." Peyton said forcefully, but gently steering Lily to a plush chair near the fire. **

**Lily launched into her story about what she'd heard and sat and waited for a response. She only received silence as they all seemed to be thinking if what these boys she'd heard say was true. **

**"Lily, what was "you either join or die" all about?" Remus asked slowly. **

**"It's just …that night at my house when I was attacked; the man that broke in told me Voldemort wanted me to join him. I was to either "join or die" but not that night, very soon though supposedly. I was just thinking about it when I walked in; I hadn't meant to say it out loud." Lily said remembering that night again. **

**"What? Why didn't you tell us that after it happened?" Lynsay asked quietly.**

**"Dumbledore and some others didn't think it was the right time to tell you all that had been said…Peyton and I both promised we wouldn't so none of you can talk about this around anyone." Lily said. Everyone agreed it would be better not to share what they new with anyone other than themselves anyway. The friends stayed up late into the night discussing what plans Voldemort might be making and when they were older, how would they stop them? **


End file.
